A Nightmare at Crystal Lake
by BTolson23
Summary: Crystal Lake, a camp reopened to house the survivors of the zombie outbreak. But this time, they don't have to combat with the living dead. One serial killer with a machete. Another who hunts you in your dreams. And the apocalpyse is starting to rise.
1. Heading for Crystal Lake

**(All right, for the final time, sorry about discontiung hunted, but im glad you understand. But now, time to start A Nightmare at Crystal Lake, a crossover of Friday the 13th and A Nightmare on Elm Street. In all, we have 30 characters up for slaughter, but who will survive? Time for the intro!)**

The trees cast shadows across the bus, which was driving a steady pace across the rough and cracked road through the forest. The forest was situated in Wessex County, New Jersey. The midday sun made the shadows extend across the road. The bus itself was rusting and dirty, crude spikes made across the rim of it and barbwire placed on the top. Inside the bus was murmuring of the people of the bus, thirty of them to be exact. The bus was made up two columns of seven seats, along with the driver's seat and the seat next to it.

At the back, Leslie Carlson sat, looking aimlessly out of the window. His face was scarred, along with fresh cuts from recent attacks. He wore a hat which shadowed his face along with blonde hair, some of which covered a hollow hole where his eye used to be. He once had a glass eye, but that had been knocked out a month ago. Leslie wore a pale green t-shirt along with dark red jeans, which had holes in the knees. As he stared out the window, flashbacks of the previous events went through his mind.

Starting a new job in the Aroma Cafe.

Witnessing Jeffrey Jebediah's death and in turn learning about the zombie invasion.

Running through the streets, and then witnessing an old friend, Paige's death.

Eventually, Paige's dying words came true, that the zombie invasion would die down in the end, but no one quite knew why. It appeared that they just collapsed, thousands of dead lying on the roads and in cities. A major clean up operation had started, and was still going on a month later, with special teams scouting out cities for any remnants of the living dead.

This was why these people were on the bus, travelling to one of the various camps supplying food, water and shelter to those that can't live in their homes anymore.

"What are you thinking about?" Tanzi Sakamoto asked, touching Leslie on the shoulder.

Leslie gave a small jump, but looked to Tanzi, smiling slightly. Tanzi looked slightly Japanese, even though she had lived in America all her life. Her shoulder length black hair rested on her smooth brown skin. She wore a simple white vest and jeans, having changed out of the bloodied clothes she wore before getting on the bus. Tanzi looked to Leslie with her hazel eyes, waiting for the answer.

Leslie took breather in and out, scratching his chin. "I was just thinking about everything that had happened, how we managed to survive and how... how Paige didn't. I was just wondering what it would be like if she were here with us, talking and laughing."

"Don't think like that." said Zach Dryer, turning around in his seat and facing Leslie. Zach had brown hair which was very ruffled and had bright blue eyes, showing a friendly nature but also sadness. He was also wearing jeans, but with a black shirt. "As much as I hate it, Paige is gone. She is not going to come back and we have to live on, right? That's what she would of wanted and that's what we're gonna do."

"How did the burial go? I haven't had a chance to ask you about that." Tanzi asked.

After exiting the Emporium College, Zach has decided to run off to put Paige's body somewhere respected. Tanzi, Leslie and the other survivors had assumed he had died, until the bus picked him up of the side of the road, starved and half dead, just staring aimlessly at the sky. He had murmured something about a burial, and had only recently recovered.

"It was fine. I found a remote place in the forest where there were no zombies and spent a day digging her grave. I said some things, apologized, confessed my love for her and marked her grave with two sticks making a cross. May she rest in peace." Zach sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"And why were you half dead on the road? Lying there without a fucking clue?" asked Trent Harvey, a tall and muscled man. He wore a black cloth tied into a bandana, a white vest and jogging bottoms. On his left arm was a scar of an injury sustained from a fence when he was left apparently dead. He also had a large oval scar on his throat, after being bit by a zombie. Luckily, he was cured by the doctors on the bus, just before he turned.

"Because I was lost, I had no idea where I was. I just ran and ran until my shoes were worn and my feet bloody. I was starving and thirsty until I finally got to that road. Then my body just gave up." Zach shrugged as if it were nothing.

"But we all survived, right? Right to the end..." Tanzi smiled again, as a sign moved past the bus. It read "Welcome to Camp Crystal Lake." In bright red, with a picture of a lake underneath. Tha background was of a fade yellow, and the wood was crack and rotted. It hung on a beam on flimsy rope.

"Camp Crystal Lake? So, that's our camp then."

"Yep, our 'home sweet home' for fuck knows how long. But, at least it's all over." Trent said, glancing as the forest started to thin out.

From the bushes, a large shadowed man watched the bus pass by. He soundlessly turned and trudged through the forest, wiping a thickly gloved hand across a sharp machete.


	2. Two in Thirty Chance

**(Thanks to Zro-Kermuri 9t6, Lance-Dusk., Can't Get Any Better, mentosgoboom, angie2282, zact2010 and Newtilator for your reviews! Time to introduce every single victim! Also, as the title implies, only TWO people WILL survive! That will mean that Leslie, Zach, Tanzi, and Trent will not be surving together, if at all! MWhahahah... i'm so evil! Read ON!)**

"We are now entering Campy Crystal Lake. Please remain seated unless directed so. We will need to check for any sign of zombies in an orderly manner." Mike Greed said on the intercom, leaning down to speak into the microphone. Mike was the bus driver, and had a fit figure with black hair and stubble. He leaned back, driving the bus past a cabin and continuing on, until he came to a clearing. Pressing on the break, Mike turned to Joseph Leathers beside him. "We're here."

Joseph nodding, taking the cigarette out from his mouth a standing up, facing the expectant passengers. "Hey, Banks. Come here." Joseph said, motioning for Carter Banks to come over from the front row seat. Carter was one of the taller men in the group of 30, with short black brown hair that spiked up at the front. He had chocolate eyes and had a natural looking tan. His muscles rippled as he moved underneath his blue t-shirt, which was covered by a leather jacket. In his arms was an M-16, a machinegun. Carter walked over to Joseph, stretching his tired legs.

"Do we need to check it out now, sir?"

"Yes. Come on, Banks, let's see if we can get these folks in cabins as soon as possible."

Carter followed Joseph off the bus, into the cool air. Joseph was a SWAT Team leader, but all of his squad, save Carter, had been killed off in the zombie outbreak. Joseph didn't seem to care though, and focused on helping the citizens.

LINE BREAK

Fifteen minutes later, the two came back, just as they were before.

"Is it safe then?" Mike asked, pulling on the hand break.

Joseph nodded, taking a drag of his cigarette. "Yeah. Get these folks of the bus... in fact... HEY!"

The shout caused the majority of the bus to jump and face forward to the imposing figure of Joseph.

"Alright people..." Joseph waved around, indicating the outside of the bus. "Welcome to Camp Crystal Lake. This will be your new home for a month or so. There is a total of ten cabins, along with the mess hall, where all food will be eaten. Dinner, lunch, and breakfast will be indicated by a toll of a bell. As there is thirty of us, that means we will have to split into groups of three. When you get off the bus, those of you who are friends or family join up and stand separately. Those of you who have no idea who to go with, stand just outside the bus. If you already have a three, you can make your way to the cabins and settle." Joseph left the bus, where Carter was standing by the entrance, Mike following after.

LINE BREAK

It was a short five minutes later that everyone had got out of the bus, grouped together or stood alone with their luggage. There were only two groups of three talking together, with the third group a bit away. The first was made up of Leslie, Tanzi and Zach. Trent had decided they were better suited in the same cabin, and went into the group of no groups. The other group of three was of the fellow survivors, Dylan Crossfielder, Minori and Mizori Azura, the latter being sisters and the former being Minori's boyfriend. Standing fairly tall, Dylan was lanky and had sandy blonde hair, also wearing a grey hoody. He was hand in hand with his girlfriend, Minori. Minori made most men's heads turn, no matter how old. She wore a tight white vest with a blue jacket and short shorts, showing her figure perfectly. He brown hair was tied back into a ponytail and she was always smiling. Mizori, although not liking her Minori or Dylan, had decided to grudgingly stay with her sister. Mizori was wearer a thick sweater and long jeans, along with the glasses perched on her nose. She had orange hair cascading over her face.

"Well, we're going to head to a cabin." Mizori said, pushing her glasses up her nose. "So, I guess we'll see you tomorrow morning at breakfast."

Tanzi nodded, smiling. "Thanks for you know... believing and supporting us."

"Hey, you kept us alive!" Minori said. "So we should be thanking you. Come Dylan, we need to go." Minori walked off with a brisk pace, Dylan walking with her carrying both his and Minori's bags. Mizori was trailing behind, carrying a small suitcase of spare clothes.

Leslie watched the three leave, and turned to a path extending towards the lake in the distance. "Let's get going. I can see a cabin by the lake, and I think that'll be more peaceful than the others."

Zach nodded in agreement, and they started to move off.

The Last group was made up of Brody Hale and Aria Holland, girlfriend and boyfriend. Brody was tall and muscular, which showed a lot on his face. He had dark brown eyes and dark brown hair. Brody wore a khaki colored cargo shorts, and navy blue t-shirt, along with brown converses. His hair was spike up at the front. He was hand in hand with Aria, who looked way too pretty to be Brody's girlfriend. Along with them was Elizibeth Holland, Aria's protective sister. She had brown hair, but shorter than Aria's and was much more curlier. Elizabeth wore black trousers with high heels and a white long sleeve shirt with a vest over it. Talking quietly, they began to move for a cabin.

The pairs included husband and wife, Fred and Freya Hopkins, a couple married for four years. Fred had ginger hair and blue eyes, while Freya was blonde and wearing hooped earrings. Next were Amy and Josh Torres, brother and sister. Their parents had died in the zombie invasion, and Josh, 17, had been left to protect his younger sister, Amy, at 14. Jake and Lucy Fulton were an old couple, both at 70 and lastly were Felicity Penvellyn and Natayla Wellington.

Natayla was a model, thin but not to the point of anorexia. Her smooth auburn hair pushed past her shoulders and her green eyes pierced through almost everyone. She wore a pale pink t-shirt with faded jeans, two bangly wrist bands on her wrists. Felicity was Natayla's photographer, the two working together in a business relationship. Felicity had her eyes covered by red sunglasses and wore a long-sleeve hoody with a short black skirt and sleek black heels. Her reddish brown hair slid perfectly down her face and her green eyes were shadowed underneath her glasses. Felicity's nails were dark red and gleamed in the coming darkness.

Along with Trent with the single people was Chris Haley, Jade Lawson, Will Prince, Rusty, Lance, and Johnny Scott. But some others stood out from the others. Camille Drew was tall and slim with long brown hair with hot pink streaks through it. She had dark green eyes and red lips and nails. Around her neck was a 'good luck' necklace, a chain with an emerald attached. Zeke Kurosagi was a young Japanese teen, at 16. He had medium length black hair, part of which covered his left eye. He wore a black zip-up hoody; unzipped, and a black shirt with the word 'sovereignty' on it with a crown above it. Also worn were dark blue jeans with a studded belt, black vans shoes. His eyes were brown and almond shape with slightly tanned skin. Violet Fayne was of average height, but had golden locks and violet eyes, true to her name.

"Okay, I'm going to quickly do this an I want NO complaints!" Joseph said. "So, you." He pointed to Violet. "You're going with those two." Violet looked to see Rusty and Lance, who were exchanging glance, apparently unaware of who the other was.

"Next..."

Soon, everyone were with three groups and had started to move to cabins. Jade joined with Fred and Freya. Trent had gotten Amy and Josh to his annoyance, Camille with Jack and Lucy, Will with Natayla and Felicity, and Zeke was with Chris and Johnny.

Joseph turned to the last two, Mike and Carter. "So, we're together. Come on, let's get some sleep for the months ahead, shall we?"


	3. To Old to Live

**(Thanks to Zro-Kemuri 9t6, zackt2010, Lance-Dusk, and angie2282 for your reviews! Let's start this party, shall we? Read on!)**

"Man, this place is a dump..." Zack said, looking to the outside of the cabin. The wood was rotting and paint had been scraped off over the years.

"I guess there was no time to rejuvenate it." Leslie commented, pushing open the door to reveal the dark room. "I can't see a thing. Where's the lightswitch?"

"Here." Tanzi said, pulling a strand of rope from the ceiling, causing a fluttering light to turn on.

"This is 'home sweet home'?" Zach asked, raising his eyebrows. The cabin was split into three parts. There was a bathroom complete with a grimy looking toilet and bath, an area with ripped and broken chairs, along with a dirty table and a bedroom, with one bunk bed, and one single bed.

"Shot the single bed." Tanzi said immidiantly, throwing her small suitcase onto the bed, and perching on the end of it as Zach and Leslie looked at the bunk bed warily.

"That cannot be safe... so, who wants to go to the top?" Leslie asked, not trusting the bed at all.

"Flip a coin?"

"Fine. I'm heads."

Zach flipped a coin up into the air, and when it landed in his palm he put it on the table. "Tales. Poor luck, I'll be taking the bottom." Zach grinned and sat down, with Leslie gingerly climbing up the ladder, in fear of the bed collapsing

"At least the beds are fairly comfy." Tanzi said, testing the springs of the bed. "I bet this used to be a great camp back when it opened."

"But how did it get so neglected? Was it shut down?"

"Ahh, the great mystery of Crystal Lake." Trent walked in the room, making the three jump. "There have been a number of documentaries and books about this place."

"Why? What happened here?" Tanzi asked, hugging herself as a draft blew through a hole in the roof.

"Heh. Back in the day, these counsellors were fucking around and let this kid drown in the lake. Because of this, the kid's mother went completely fucking crazy and killed the counsellors. She was eventually killed, but then her 'son' came back with one hell of a grudge. Ever since his mother died, the kid kills anyone that comes to this camp. And you know what the kid's name was? Jason Voorhees."

Tanzi shivered again as everything was silent.

"But, that's just an urban myth." Trent said lightly, opening the door again. "Nothing's gonna happen here, don't worry. I need to find out about my new cabin mates, mind you there's a 14 year old, which is gonna to annoy me to no end." Trent exited the cabin slamming the door in the process.

"Well... that was creepy... you don't think... you don't think it's real, do you?" Tanzi asked, hugging her knees.

"No chance. It's just a camp tale to frighten kids. Don't think anything of it Tanzi." Zach said, giving a reassuring smile to Tanzi. "let's get an early night in for the morning ahead."

LINE BREAK

"Dear, how would you like to take a stroll around the woods?" Jake Fulton asked, the hair on his head thinning, grey and balding. Even so, he had strength in his arms from his previous job as a lorry worker.

"This late?" Lucy gave a small laugh. "Why, do you not want to be seen with me in daytime?"

"Nothing like that, dear. I just feel a little... wild"

"Oh, stop it." Lucy blushed, her wrinkled cheeks growing red. "You're seventy years old for pete's sake."

"And just as strong as I was when I was thirty." With that, Jake swept Lucy into his arms, and they both laughed as Jake carried Lucy into the forest, which was right by their cabin.

The forest was dark, but that didn't deter the fearless Jake from going further in.

"Jake, I think this is enough." Lucy said, dropping from Jake's grip and sitting down on a tree stump. "We aren't as young as we used to be, are we dear?"

"No... no, I suppose not. But isn't this beautiful?" Jake looked to the sky, where stars glittered in the black sky. "Just like when we first met each other 50 years ago..."

"I remember then. We were in a hiking group, going across Mt. Fuji in Japan. We were both eager travellers... good times..." Lucy leant back in Jake's lap, her back aching slightly. "And he we are, 50 years later. Still in love."

"We should stay here for a while." Jake suggested, just as a whooshing sound was heard. Jake turned his head sideways just as an arrow struck him in the middle of the forehead, sending a small splash of blood into the air and knocking him backward where he lay dead on the ground.

"Jake! Oh my god! J-Jake... Jake!" Lucy stood up wildly and looked around, fear in her eyes. Tears dripped down her face, but she forced herself to think of who shot the arrow, rather than her husband lying on the floor with an arrow through his head. She stumbled over a tree root, and slammed into something large. Scared, Lucy looked upwards to see a dirty white hockey mask leering at her, attached to a huge man, standing easily at 6 foot, maybe even more. "N-no... get away! Get away!" Lucy turned and ran but because of her old age her legs gave way and she panfully collapsed on her back. "No. Please, please!"

Jason looked down at her with plain eyes showing no emotions. He grabbed Lucy around the neck and lifted her off her feet, make her splutter and gag.

"W-who are you..."

Jason didn't reply, merely raised a large and sharp machete over his head. Lucy's eyes widened in dread, knowing that all hope was lost. The machete was plunged straight into her abdomen, making her convulse in pain, before being dropped to the ground. Half-dead, Lucy dragged herself across the forest floor, blood flowing from the wound her stomach. Jason raised his boot, and brought it down straight on Lucy's neck, snapping it and instantly killing her.

He sheathed the machete and hoisted both bodies onto his shoulders, trudging through the forest into the darkness.

LINE BREAK

Camille opened the door to the cabin, hair still wet from showering. "Hello? Jake, Lucy?" Camille had had a conversation with the old couple when they first got to the cabin, and she rather liked them, though she was equally as wary as them. "Hello?" Camille opened the door to the bedrooms, where she saw the couple's luggage on the floor, still unpacked. '_They must have gone to showers like me. I must've missed them on the way here.'_

Camille redressed into just her underwear and a white t-shirt, climbing into her bed, and leaning back. '_I'll see them in the morning...i guess...'_ Camille yawned, and after a few minutes she drifted off to sleep.

**(Two down, 36 more people to go. So the old people got the cut first, too bad for them. But who is next for Jason, and eventually, Freddy when he comes into paly... MWAHAHAHAH! Twists are fun...)**


	4. Legend is Reality

**(Thanks to angie2282, Zro-Kemuri 9t6 and zackt2010 for your reviews! All right, fun times today! hehehehe... all i'm asying is go TRENT!)**

The mess hall was bustling with conversation. For most, it was the first time that they had had a morning without fear or death, but for others, there was an uneasy aura.

Camilla was sitting silently in the corner, thinking and leaving her plate untouched. '_Just where are Jake and Lucy? I haven't seen them since last night...'_

"Hey, cutie."

Camille looked up to see an obese man, his stomach practically hanging out from his too tight t-shirt. He wore a cap which covered his grimy and unshaven face. Camille turned away, disgusted, eyeing the door behind her. "Please go away." Camille said, bunching her shoulders and turned to the other occupants on the table, who were talking and completely ignoring her and the man.

The man extended a meaty hand with a hairy forearm. "Hah! My name is Johnny, what's yours? Is it Princess?"

"You disgust me." Camille simply stated, turning to her food and tried to eat something.

"Hah! A girl with guts?" Johnny leaned downwards, his breath smelling of cigars, god knows where he got those. "I like a girl with guts. What say you and me get to a cabin privately and... You know..." Johnny winked, making Camille almost gag. Camille pushed her food back and scraped her chair across the floor, getting up.

"I need to go. Sorry, but I'm not available right now." Camille turned away and walked outside into the morning light, Johnny eyeing her backside.

LINE BREAK

Zach, Tanzi, Trent and Leslie sat on a table, talking while eating their breakfast. Tanzi looked up towards the door after hearing it shut, seeing the large man named Johnny walk over to the door, wait for a few moments and exit the door.

"What's up?" Zach asked, looking at Tanzi as she got up.

"I have a bad feeling about the Johnny guy. I'm going to follow him." Tanzi left, leaving Trent to roll his eyes.

"Should we follow?"

"Yes." Leslie said, walking forwards with Zach and Trent following, the latter reluctantly.

LINE BREAK

Camille shivered even though it was morning and walked across the worn path, a breeze picking up and making her hair fly in the wind. She heard something like footsteps and swung around, to see Johnny walking towards her, quick for a man that size.

"What do you want?" Camille asked, stopping by a cabin and staring daggers at Johnny.

"What do I want?" Johnny smiled crookedly and stepped forward, pinning Camille against the cabin wall, making her eyes widen in fear. "I want you." Johnny licked his lips, grabbing Camille's shirt and was about to pull it open.

"Hey, Fucker, get off her!"

Johnny turned, just as something barrelled into him. He stumbled back, and stared at Trent who was standing tall, fuming.

"What the fuck are you thinking you got damn pervert!" Trent demanded, grabbing Johnny around the collar.

"Who the hell are you, kid?" Johnny asked, making Trent's eyes widen in anger.

"Kid? Who're you calling kid you fucking fat ass!" Trent drew back his fist and slammed it into the side of Johnny's face, making him stumble back again.

"What? You want to fight!" Johnny snarled, raising his fists. "No ones around apart from that bitch, so let's go!"

"You wanna go? FINE!" Trent yelled the last part and kneed Johnny straight into his groin, making him gasp in pain and fall to his knees, his eyes watering. Trent grabbed Johnny by the collar and pulled him up with his strength, head butting Johnny in the nose, making it burst with blood. Johnny fell onto his backside, holding his nose.

"Trent!" Tanzi yelled, catching up to Trent with Leslie and Zach close behind. All three were breathing heavily. Tanzi looked to Camille who was shivering, holding her arms over her chest, then to Johnny on the floor with a bloody nose before finally looking to Trent, who had pure blood lust in his eyes. "Trent?" Tanzi said cautiously.

"You fucker! What the fuck are you thinking!" Johnny shouted, shuffling back. "You goddamn bastard!"

Trent's eyes narrowed and he booted Johnny straight in the jaw, a nasty crack sounding through the air.

"Trent!" Tanzi gasped, as Leslie and Zach winced. Johnny stood up, holding his jaw. It was tilted awkwardly and when he tried to talk, all that came out was a few slurred incomprehensible words. Johnny turned around, just as a shadow stood over him, the sunlight making the figure a shadow. It stood at over six foot, even taller than Trent.

"What's that?" Zach asked, indicating the object that the figure raised.

"That's... watch out!" Leslie shouted, but too late as the top of Johnny's head was lopped off, landing a few feet away. Johnny fell to his knees, falling to the floor.

Tanzi gave a small shriek, covering her mouth. This was even worse than the accidents she had seen during the time with Death hunting her.

"What the fuck!" Trent stood forward, not caring about Johnny's demise, only this huge man. "Who the hell are you!"

No reply.

"Trent. I think we should go." Zach said warily, seeing the body posture of the man. "Trent."

"Fine, fuck you." Trent raised his middle finger, just as the huge man chopped it off with his machete. Trent yelled in pain, cradling his hand on his chest, the others instinctively crowding around to see if he was all right.

Camille started in fear at the man. From this angle, he could see he was wearing a grimy hockey mask, he looked down at the group, but seemed to think better of it. He grabbed Johnny around the legs and walked off, Camille staring after him.

Zach looked up, noticing the man was gone. "Where'd he go?" he looked around wildly.

"H-he... was wearing a hockey mask..." Camille said, walking into the group. "My name is Camille, by the way."

"A hockey mask?" Leslie repeated.

"No fucking way..." Trent gasped, standing up and wincing in pain, holding his finger wrapped up in his vest.

"What is it?" Tanzi asked, still extremely freaked out and worried.

"I forgot to mention. Jason Voorhees wore a hockey mask when he killed." Trent said grimly, his vest turning red.

"We have to tell the camp!" Tanzi immediately said. "He's a mass murdered, and we witnessed him. This means that the legend... has become reality!"


	5. In a day's time

**(Thanks to Zro-Kemrui 9t6, Lance-Dusk., angie2282, zact2010 and Can't Get Any Better for your reviews! A short short chapter today for writing purposes. I want this to stick to your mind. Beware, the end of this STORY will start to get so supernatural Final Destination will look like a plausible science theory. Have a nice day :)**

In a forest, around 30 miles from Camp Crystal Lake, a recently dug grave shone slightly with white light, with a cross of sticks at the head of it.

A hand suddenly thrust outward; a thin, feminine hand. It clenched the earth around it, and pulled upwards, a body coming up, brushing her hair from her eyes. She was covered in dirt, and was wearing exactly the same clothes from when she was killed back at the school. She looked to the hole she had made, which seemed to stretch for a long time, glowing faintly white.

Reaching in, she helped a man from the hole, Victor Kinsley.

"Thanks Paige." Victor said a huge bullet scar on his head. He had been turned into a zombie, but then killed from a zombie after another shot a gun at his face. Victor had been specially chosen by Paige to come with her, mainly because he wanted to talk to Trent.

"Okay Victor. We have one day back on earth, any longer and we will dissipate. One day to get to Camp Crystal Lake and to warn them of the coming evil tomorrow."

"But what is this evil?" Victor asked, as he and Paige started to sprint through the forest. Because they were dead, they didn't have stamina, or at least William didn't give them any. William Bludworth, once in Death's possession, became Death himself after passing a series of tests from the 'Fated Ones', and now was concentrating on getting people at their right time. "All I know is that a serial killed named Jason Voorhees 'protects' that camp, killing off anyone and everyone that comes, including those thirty at the camp now. And three of them have already died."

"Jason isn't on his own here, Victor." Paige replied, hopping over a bush. "He's working for someone or something. All things will come to a head in a day's time, on the fated Friday the thirteenth. William knows that another killed named Freddy Krueger is waiting for a chance to possess someone at the camp, and Freddy and Jason will be working together to open one of three gates. They were chosen as one is located at Crystal Lake, one at Elm Street, and the other we do not know about. Who or what they are working for me and William have no idea." Paige crossed over a road and looked to Victor.

"Tomorrow will be the apocalypse Victor if we can't stop them. Do or die for human life as we know it. If we fail today, the human race will be wiped out and the dead will rule. William will fall. But, if that does happen, me and William have a plan B. If we fail, we have arranged an army to take on these killers. The fate of earth will rest on our shoulders, Victor. William can only keep the various portals shut for so long." The forest cleared and the two were now running by the side of the road, invisible to the dwindling motorists.

"Damn. So what exactly are we doing?" Victor asked, his long strides clearing half a metre easily.

"We have to stop Jason, and eventually Freddy. We must not let Friday the thirteenth fall on our shoulders. We have to reveal ourselves to Leslie, Trent, Tanzi and ... Zach. We NEED to stop this, do you hear me?"

"I hear you." Victor nodded. "So, basically it's all up to us?"

"Yes. Tonight is the deciding factor of the human's survival on planet Earth."


	6. It's the Truth

(**Thanks to Lance-Dusk., Zro-Kemuri 9t6, zackt2010, angie2282 and Newtilator for your reviews! All right, bad news, i'm on a break for a week as i'm on work expierance. Ill be back though. Anywho, read on!)**

"Hah! You're kidding, right!" Joseph sat back in his chair, cigarette smoke drifting up to the fluttering light above him, which hardly lit the room at all. Next to Joseph stood Carter, shaking his head, not really believing this story these people were saying.

"No! You know, because I just cut my finger off for the hell of it!" Trent slammed his palms down on the desk, pointedly showing his stub of a middle finger to Joseph, who regarded it with narrowed eyes. Next to Trent stood Zach, but Leslie and Tanzi weren't there. They had gone to the mess hall to see if they could get any of the others to believe.

"How do I know you don't just want attention, huh? Don't waste my time. We need to look out for zombies, not make believe serial killers."

"We just watched a man get killed right before our eyes! One of your people you are meant to protect!" Zach said. "And most likely that old couple are dead as well!"

"They probably got lost in the woods." Joseph said. "I don't have to protect those that are idiotic enough to stray for the parameters."

"Listen here..." Zach started to say.

"No!" Joseph scraped his chair back and stood, towering over even Trent. "You listen here! You kids are wasting my time, I am here to protect these people from the undead, not an urban legend named Jason Fucking Voorhees!"

Trent sneered up at Joseph, and suddenly realised that he was roughly the size of Jason, as well as the same physique. Trent narrowed his eyes. "We didn't say anything about a serial killer named Jason Voorhees, only a serial killer."

"I'm not an idiot kid. Camp Crystal Lake, the home to a murdering kid who was drowned as a young boy." Joseph took a drag of his cigarette and looked at Trent. "Tell you what. If you manage to get evidence, then it's all good right? But for now, get the hell out of my cabin." Joseph waved his hand, his imposing attitude actually causing Trent to not fight back, and turn to leave. Zach cast one last dirty look at Joseph before following Trent.

"Wait." Zach said, turning back to Joseph. "Leathers, when you are face to face with Jason, don't say we didn't warn you. Just think, when that happens, how you could of believed us and saved the group. But because of you, it may be inevitable for more people to die. Now we're going to go to our cabin and think of what to do." Zach slammed the door, making the weak wooden walls shake.

Joseph smiled and looked to Carter. "So, what do you think, Banks?"

"Me?" Carter pointed to himself. "I think something's askew, but I don't think a serial killer is around."

"Banks. I got a special job for you."

"Yes sir?"

"I want to follow that big one, Trent. He looks suspicious."

"Yes sir."

LINE BREAK

Trent opened the door with such ferocity it slammed against the wall and cracked it. He went into the cabin in a huff, ripping of his bandana and scrunching it in his hand. Tanzi and Leslie, along with some others looked up in surprise. "God fucking damn it!" Trent cursed, kicking the bed frame. "How the fuck can that... that asshole not get when we're telling the truth! My fucking finger got cut off!" Trent sat down in the corner, curling his bandana around his hands again and again with increasing speed.

Zach looked to Tanzi and Leslie. "So how did you get on? You can see we didn't exactly get the result we wanted."

"Not good." Leslie said, scratching his cheek.

"Yeah, we only got a few people to come with us." She indicated the six people sitting either on the floor or on the bed. "Well, you know Camille, and it was obvious she believed as she saw it. Also we got Minori, Mizori and Dylan, as they were with us during the zombie invasion. And this is Zeke, he's Japanese, like me."

Zeke nodded enthusiastically. "Yep! I mean, after this whole zombie business, which freaked me the hell out when it was announced on the news, I can believe anything. And you lot don't seem to be the sort to lie, you know? Especially Tanzi here. I believe you truly and I'll help you in any way I can!"

"So, that's Zeke." Tanzi said with a slight smile. "And this Is Nat." Tanzi indicated woman with long black hair.

"Hi. Need a gun, I managed to sneak in an M4A1 assault rifle. It's hidden in my cabin."

"How the hell did you manage that?" Trent asked with wonder.

Nat winked. "Oh, you don't wanna know."

LINE BREAK

"This is perfect." Felicity said, an expensive camera, state of the art, hung around her neck. She adjusted her glasses and looked over to the cabins on the far end of the lake, as they were on the opposite side. The sun glinted perfectly over the lake, making a glow which almost looked supernatural.

"Agreed." Natayla said, dressed in a tight one piece bikini, showing off her figure perfectly. Her auburn hair had been tied into a ponytail, and she clapped her hands together. "Where do you want me? Obviously apart from the water."

"I forgot you had that fear..." Felicity said thinking, looking over at the lake. "How do you feel being on a boat?" she asked.

"As long as I'm secured, I-I think I'll be fine." Natayla said, nodding.

"First though, we should get some shots of you posing in front of the camp from here. If you just move back a step..." Felicity guided Natayla into a number of poses, from normal standing and smiling to lying sideways on the floor, one hand on her cheek. Natayla's smile had been featured on many a magazine, always taken by Felicity. The two were business partners, bordering on being friends.

"Good, that's great. Perfect." Felicity complimented, just she caught something glinting from the hedge. By instinct she took a photo, from her reactions when she used to take pictures of wildlife, which tended to move around a lot.

"What was that?" Natayla asked, moving forward and looking into the camera, gasping.

"I-I don't know... But is that... is that a body?" Felicity asked with wide eyes.

"Wait... you don't think what those people were talking about in the hall was... real, do you?"

Felicity didn't reply, and took another glance at the photo. It showed a man with a hockey mask staring out the bushes, a body flung over his shoulder, which looked awfully like the man from breakfast who walked out. A sharp _swish_ was heard, and Felicity, acting instinctively again, jumped forward, pushing Natayla backwards. An arrow just narrowly missed her, sticking into a tree, shaking slightly.

"Don't worry Natayla." Felicity said, turning to Natayla, and gasped. Natayla was frozen in the water, not flailing around like she usually did when she was in water. She pointed to something behind Felicity. Felicity slowly turned and doubled back seeing Jason in front of her. Using her initiative, Felicity took some good pictures, and started to run, helping Natayla up in the process. The two ran as fast as they can, Jason nowhere to be seen.

"Nearly there!" Felicity gasped, just as a machete was swung down, cutting the strap of the camera. "Oh god, come on Natayla!"

"Are you all right?"

"Oh thank god." Natayla thanked, looking to Carter who had been patrolling and following Trent, who had took a stroll around the lake. Although he was nowhere to be seen now.

"What happened?" he asked, taking safety of the rifle.

"It's real!" Natayla cried out. "There is a killer! There is!"

**(Ohh arr? That can't be good, can it? See ya next week folks!_**


	7. A Nightmare at Elm Street

**(Thanks to angie2282, zackt2010, Zro-Kemuri 9t6, and Newtilator for your reviews! All right, I wasnt planning on having a bit of time, but i did. Our favourite Fedora wearing freak appears in this chapter. Also, i just thought up something awesome, so Nightmare at Crystal Lake is the PENULTIMATE story. meaning one more after this. And let's say it's not for the faint of heart. Anyway, read on!)**

1428 Elm Street, located in Spring Wood, was easily seen even in the dead of night. It had worn but bright green paint, and six windows on both the upper floor and ground floor. The porch stuck out from the dark green door, painted white. A garage was next to the house and in front of both was a cleanly prepped and cut garden, a large worn and gnarled tree sticking from the floor. The clean path extended from the porch to the sidewalk.

Ronny Shannon drove his old Volvo, its pale red paint peeling from the chassis. Ronny was what one what call an average man. His hair was neat and combed slightly to the side, his structure wasn't thin yet fat. The only remarkable thing about Ronny was the fact that he decided to buy the house a week ago, even though it was long abandoned. He had spent the week rejuvenating and trimming the house and garden's to his taste, and now it just about looked like it used to apart from the old paint job.

He drove his car into the garage and exited it, locking it with a _click_. Ronny sighed after a hard day of work and entered the unremarkable kitchen, making himself a good cup of coffee, just like his mother used to make.

LINE BREAK

Outside the house the wind picked up, blowing leaves that were piled nicely in the corner all over the yard. The wind made a late night jogger have a chill down her back, looking around slightly while listening to a song on her I-pod.

Suddenly, the ground split apart, and before the jogger could react something sharp reached up, stabbing through her foot. She gasped in pain as she saw five razor sharp knifes attached to a glow, almost splitting her foot in two.

"W-what the hell!" she gasped just as a man popped from the ground, stabbing the jogger in the neck with the clawed glove, making blood spurt all over the floor. The jogger gurgled for a moment, before falling limply to the pavement.

"Gahhahahaha!" the man said, adjusting his fedora over his brutally scared and burnt face from long ago. Freddy Krueger was wearing a red and black sweater and black trousers, grinning like a madman, in which he actually was. "Free at last, free from the confines of that damn Bludworth's domain. Now, time to do my job. I hope that hockey-masked oath can do his job." Freddy strolled down the path, and knocked on the door, suddenly taking the image of a businessman wearing a crisp black suit and cleanly combed hair.

LINE BREAK

Ronny sat up from his chair, moaning about his aching back. "Oh for god's sake, who is it at this time of the night?" Double checking his watch, Ronny groaned again. "It's midnight, so WHO is it?" Ronny walked to the door and opened it slightly, making the chain taut.

"Hi! Freddy the salesmen here, would you be interested in buying some state of the art knifes?"

"It's midnight! Why the hell would I buy something now. Go away." Ronny went to shut the door, but Freddy held it open.

"Hello! Freddy here, would you be interested in dying?"

"No, I don't want to buy... wait, what?" Ronny thought he heard wrong, just as Freddy shoved his hand through Ronny's stomach, making blood spill to the carpet. Ronny coughed, and Freddy raised his clawed hand and poked one knife finger into Ronny's forehead. Ronny collapsed, and Freddy stepped over the body, kicking it in the process.

"Okay okay. So, where were those points again?" Freddy raised an eyebrow, thinking. "Oh yes, the kitchen, basement and main bedroom." He listed them off and pulled what looked like three sticky notes from his pocket, but it had a strange drawing of a circle with a triangle in it. Walking to the kitchen, he stuck one of the notes onto the fridge, and proceeded to walk upstairs. "Ahh, good ol memories, eh?" Freddy walked into the bedroom and stuck one of the stickers onto the cupboard.

Freddy grinned and walked back down the stairs, and then into the basement. The basement seemed to be the only thing that wasn't cleaned as it was dusty and filled with cobwebs. Freddy placed the sticky note straight in the middle of the floor, and walked outside. Freddy walked to the road, and faced the house.

"All right. Let's get this party started, shall we?" Freddy clapped his hands together and counted ten seconds. The house suddenly blew apart, wooden splinters and general debris flying through the air, stabbing into the trees and ground, but seeming to miss Freddy, who was laughing as loud as he could. "Gahahahaha! Now THAT'S the way I like it! The power is flowing through me... GAHAHAHAHAHA!" Freddy faced the sleepy crowd who had walked from their homes after hearing and seeing the explosion.

Freddy grinned even wider and took his hat off his head, and threw it. It went through each and every one of the crowd, and then when Freddy caught the hat like a boomerang, the crowd suddenly collapsed to the floor, the heads falling from the necks, creating a large, thick puddle of blood.

Freddy heard sirens and saw a police car driving down the street at full pelt. Freddy walked straight in front of it, and the police man gasped, but the car just smashed into Freddy, crumpling like a piece of paper, but not harming Freddy in the least. The policeman scrambled from the car, his face bloody and faced Freddy. "Wh-what the hell... what... this is a nightmare, it must be." The policeman seemed to persuade himself as Freddy walked over.

"A nightmare buddy? I suppose it is, except it's a REAL nightmare! GAHAHAHAHA!" Freddy stuck his claws through the top of the policeman's head. Looking at the carnage, Freddy laughed even harder. "Now, I wonder if Jason's done his job yet, the fool. Well, I'll look after one of those idiots at the camp go to sleep." At that, Freddy sat cross legged on the floor, right in the middle of the blood as seeming from where the house was, a huge grey spinning vortex erupted, splitting the ground apart.

"Friday the 13th. The day of reckoning." Freddy muttered to himself, closing his eyes and lying back so he was practically bathing in the blood.


	8. Hunt or be Hunted

**(Thanks to zackt2010, Newtilator, Zro-Kemuri 9t6, and angie2282 for your reviews! Okay, first off not a death today, but more are coming! This chapters and introduction chapter to things to come. Also, im not saying what, but a hint about what's going to happen in the final story is in this chapter. Anywho, read on!**

"Woah..." Joseph stared down at the photo's that were taken by Felicity. "So... they weren't lying, were they?"

"I don't think so, sir." Carter replied. "And also, I think we should alert everyone, and evacuate to the bus."

"Yes... that would be the best idea." Joseph said, nodding along. "Let's say we go in..." he checked his watch. "Three hours at 4 Pm?"

"That should work, sir."

"Good, come on, let's go to the mess hall. They'd be eating lunch now, so it's prime time to tell them."

LINE BREAK

Felicity and Natayla were now sitting on a table, which was positioned right next to another. On these two tables, including the two woman, were Minori, Mizori, Dylan, Trent, Zeke, Nat, Leslie, Zach and Tanzi.

"So, we managed to get photo's of Jason Voorhees." Tanzi said, nodding at Felicity, who smiled slightly, adjusting her glasses. "Joseph and Carter are talking about the evidence now, so it shouldn't be long until they address everyone."

"I can't believe that we are being hunted like this. I thought it was over after those zombies, but now..." Nat shook her head, her M4A1 on her back. She had got permission to carry it by Joseph. "We just have to fight things over and over."

"You have no idea." Zach said, leaning back on his chair, thinking back to when Death was active. '_I was the fool, the idiot. But now, after I've faced Death and zombies, I think it's safe to say I've matured a little bit. Oh man, this is going to be hard, I can just tell.'_

Tanzi and Leslie nodded, as they were both in the situation Zach had been in.

"So what now?" Mizori asked.

"Now?" Tanzi repeated. "We wait."

As if on cue, the door was opened and in marched Joseph and Carter. The imposing figure of Joseph silenced the chatter as he went to the head of the hall, and faced the crowd.

"Okay. Earlier today, you all heard a 'story' about a serial killer that is on the loose."

"Exactly! A story! Will called out.

Joseph shot him a glare and looked back to the crowd. "This story isn't a story any more. I have been provided with evidence that proves that this killer, who is known as Jason Voorhees, is real. And he is trying to hunt us down, one by one. Three of us have already succumbed to this killer."

Predictably, a number of the girls gasped, as the men stiffened in anticipation of a possible fight, or death.

"And, I have decided that I'm going to split us up into two groups. One of the groups is going to STAY in this mess hall, guarded by me. The other, smaller group, will be going out into the forest with Carter to find this Jason, and to kill him."

Another collection of gasps, and lots of protest.

"SILENCE!" Joseph roared, before lighting a cigarette and taking a drag. "Okay, so the smaller group with Carter will consist of ten people. So, including Carter, who wants to go hunting?"

Instantly Trent stood up. "I'm going! The bitch of a man took my finger!"

Will also stood up. "Yeah! I'm not gonna be a coward. I'm coming with you."

They were the only ones who openly volunteered.

"Anyone else, or am I going to have to hand pick you?" Joseph asked. "I leave you five minutes to discuss."

Josh leant forward to his younger sister, Amy, who was fourteen. "Amy? Can I trust you?"

"Of course you can trust me, bro. What's up?" Amy asked, staring into Josh's eyes.

"I... I want to go, okay?"

"But..." Amy instantly started to protest.

"Shh." Josh put a finger on Amy's lips. "I don't want you to complain or to protest, all right? I'm 17. Anyway, I'm doing it to protect you."

Amy crossed her arms, defeated. "You better not die, you hear me Josh? You can't leave a 14 year old to die on her own, can you? In fact, you better kill that guy for me!"

Josh smiled. "I'll try my best sis." After that, Josh stood up. A few seconds later from across the room, Chris also stood up.

"I can't just sit here and wait." He said, clenching his fists.

"I'm going to go to." Nat said on the conjoined table. "They will need an extra gun on board, I can guess."

Tanzi nodded. "All right. Go careful, yes? And if Trent gives you any mouth..."

"I'll kick him in the nuts." Nat finished, getting a dirty glare from Trent. "Don't worry, I'm a strong woman. I can care for myself." Nat stood up, drawing her machine gun.

"Three minutes left people!" Joseph called out. "And we need four more!"

As Joseph said that, Dylan stood up.

"No!" gasped Minori. "You can't go!"

"Hey, I have to do my duty as your boyfriend, don't I?" Dylan asked, smiling. "I'm not gonna let that freak kill you. We've avoided zombies; we can defeat one serial killer. For once Min, I'm doing something on my own."

"No you're not." Minori said, standing up.

"Wait, you can't..."

"Shut up. I go where you go. Till death do us part."

"Hey, we're not married..."

"We might as well be, right? We've done everything a married couple do."

"Except have babies..." Mizori muttered, before standing up. "I'm going with you. I may despise you and your pet dog, but you're still my sister."

"You better not get in my way!"Minori said, grasping Dylan's hand.

"One minute left!" Joseph called out. "And one more."

"I'll do it!" Mike, the bus driver said, standing up. "So, we got our group, when are we departing?"

"Now." Joseph said. "And if you don't find him in two hours, come back. If you do, kill the fuckin' freak."

"Will do sir." Carter said, before motioning for the other to come with him.

They said their goodbyes, and Trent, Will, Josh, Chris, Nat, Dylan, Mizori, Minori and Mike followed Carter outdoors to begin their trek into the forest.

"Okay people!" Joseph said to the remaining 17 people. "We are staying put in this cabin. We will eat, sleep and do our business in this hall. Although five of us are going to go to the cabins to fetch our stuff. That will be Me, Rusty, Lance, Jade and Brody."

"You can't do that!" Aria complained, but Brody covered her mouth.

"Don't worry girl. Nothings gonna happen to me." Brody comforted.

"If you make my sister miserable, I will kill you!" Elizabeth warned, giving Brody the eye.

"Yes madam." He said, smiling slightly, before turning to an irritated Joseph.

"Take your time." Joseph said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "We'll be back. STAY HERE!" he exclaimed, before exiting the doors, following by Rusty, Lance, Jade and Brody.

The rest decided to push the tables into a huge square and all sit together, just to make sure.

LINE BREAK

Three miles away from the camp, Victor and Paige continued to run, un-exhausted.

Paige suddenly narrowed her eyes. "Damn!" she exclaimed.

"What is it?" asked Victor, jumping over a low wall.

"William just told me that Freddy escaped, and that he has basically destroyed Elm Street. We NEED to get to that camp before anyone falls asleep."

"How did Freddy escape?" Victor asked. "Wasn't he in the place where all the really bad serial killers go? You know, like Hannibal Lector, Michael Myers and Leather face? I could list even more if I wanted to."

"Yes. Which is worrying." Paige said, speeding up. "If Freddy escaped, what's to say the other serial killers could escape?" The two suddenly entered a town, and a few minutes later Paige saw a large clock, seeing the time. "I'd say we can be there in half-an-hour if we go even faster."

**(So we got three groups, the Hall group, the Hunter's Group, and the Get Stuff Group. Surely they'd get their job done without a hitch? Nope. I can guarentee people will die from each place. Oh, this is gonna be fun! Gahahahhahahaha!**

**See ya next time!)**


	9. The Hunters

**(Thanks to zackt2010, angie2282, Zro-Kemuri 9t6, Newtilator, Can't Get Any Better, Lance-Dusk, and xXxVermilionxXx for your reviews! All right bad news everyone. I'm gonna be away for a week and a half on a sponsered walk. BUt ill be back and i shall see you then! Also, please PM your favourite dead character from all my series. That is specifically, The Director's Cut, The Elimination Game, The Last Laugh, Hunted The Outbreak, and of course the dead characters in A Nightmare at Crystal Lake. This is for unknown purposes at the moment, but thanks in advance! See you next week and a half!)**

The group led by Carter entered the forest, their feet sinking into the leafy forest floor. The afternoon sun cast shadows on the trees and the ten people.

"So, where exactly will we be looking?" asked Chris, pushing past a branch.

"We will be looking deeper in the forest. That's the most likely place where he would be." Carter replied, his gun trained in front of him. Carter was leading the group, while Nat was following at the back, Trent in front of her. Nat stepped on the back of Trent's heel, causing him to whirl around, irritated.

"Watch where you're stepping." He snarled.

Nat shrugged. "Go faster then."

"Don't tell me what to do, bitch." Trent said, glaring at Nat, who glared equally back.

"Shut the hell up you asshole."

"What did you say!" Trent leaned forward so their eyes were literally two inches apart.

"You heard." Nat said, smiling, causing Trent to shake his head and turn around, realising the two were alone.

"Oh. Fucking great. You got us separated."

"Me? You're the one that decided to complain."

"So you're going to blame me now?" Trent challenged.

"Yeah! That's right. Now get the hell moving."

"Again with the telling me what to do! I'll go my own way." Trent turned sideways and started to walk away.

Nat shook her head. "What a fool." She muttered, before following him.

LINE BREAK

Carter looked back to the group to talk, and noticed that two of them were missing. "Hey. Where's Trent and Nat?"

Will turned behind him, realising the two were gone. "They were here a minute ago..."

"Oh great." Carter sighed, and shook his head. "Well, Nat's got a gun, she'll be safe. But now the trees have started getting thicker. So find a partner and hold hands or wrists, to make sure you don't get separated.

The group nodded and partnered up. Minori and Dylan, Will and Chris, Mike went with Carter, leaving Josh to partner up with Mizori.

"Come on." Carter started to move again.

LINE BREAK

In the hall, all was quiet apart from a few whispered conversations. Jade Lawson looked around, yawning. Even though it was still early in the morning, she wasn't a particularly early riser. '_Eh well. One nap won't hurt.'_ With that, Jade put her head on the table and adjusted herself, before a few minutes passed and Jade drifted off to sleep.

LINE BREAK

On Elm Street, Freddy, his eyes still closed, grinned before disappearing.

LINE BREAK

"So where are you planning on going?" Nat called out to Trent, who studiously ignored her. "Oh. Real mature hard man." Again no response. Nat rolled her eyes, before seeing something in the distance. She squinted, and realised it was a worn down cabin. "Hey, Trent."

"What!" Trent swirled around, nostrils flaring.

"Look, a cabin." Nat said, pointing to the cabin.

LINE BREAK

Will and Chris were starting to drag back, mainly because they couldn't keep pace.

"Keep up!" Chris said, pulling Will along.

"It's not gonna help if you pull me, is it?" Will questioned, annoyed.

Chris shook his head and took one step forward, before a snap was heard, and a sickening cracking sound.

"SHIT! FUCK!" Chris yelled in pain, looking down to his shin which was covered by a bear trap. The spikes penetrating his leg, blood already starting to seep down his shin. "Jesus Christ! Get it off! Get it off!"

Will starting to panic as the group stopped and turned back. "What do I do?" he asked Carted, who had walked over calmly, bending down.

"Oh man..." Carter inspected the spikes going deep into Chris' leg. "This looks serious."

"No shit Sherlock!" Chris cursed, before yelping in pain as Carter pulled the bear trap sideways, grunting as he went.

"Come on! Get your leg out now! I can't hold it!" Carted demanded, making Chris pull his leg out.

But Chris was too late, and the bear trap snapped shut again, straight over his ankle and shattering the bone.

Chris winced, his eyes widened as pain engulfed his body. "F-fucking hell." Chris suddenly started to lose balance, falling forwards. He actually screamed in pain as his muscle and ligaments tore, the bone breaking off and his foot literally pulled from his leg. Chris screamed in pain, blood creating a small pool of blood.

Acting quickly, Carter turned to the others.

"I need a jacket!" His eyes drifted to Minori's blue jacket.

"Oh, no way. This jacket cost me like, one hundred dollars!" Minori resisted, before Mizori grabbed the jacket, and literally pulled it from Minori's shoulders. "Hey!" she protested.

"Oh, don't be so selfish." Mizori said, throwing the jacket to Carter, who immediately covered Chris' stub and pulled of his shoelace, using it to tie the jacket it place, firmly placing pressure on it.

Carter turned to Will. "Hey. Take him back to the camp, okay. Just go back the way we came and put him back in the hall."

Will nodded, helping Chris, who was gasping in pain, up. "I-I guess I'll see you later, right?"

Carter nodded. "Once that freak is dead, yeah. See you."

Will nodded, before turning and slowly making his way back, with Chris hopping, every time crying out in pain.

LINE BREAK

Around ten minutes later, when Will and Chris were out of site from the now group of six, Will suddenly stopped as a shadow completely covered him.

He let Chris rest against a tree and turned, his eyes suddenly bulging out of their sockets.

"What is it?" Chris asked, unable to get up and turn as his was leaning against the tree.

"J-J-Jas..." Will wasn't able to finish as a slice was heard.

Chris narrowed his eyebrows, but suddenly gasped as something roughly the size of a football rolled next to his leg. On further inspection, Christ realised that it was Will's head. "Holy fuck! Shit shit shit!" Chris immediately started to crawl as the thud of Will's body falling to the ground was heard. He dragged his leg, which hurt even more as it hit broken branches and rocks. Chris, scared shitless, looked back to see Jason stalking him. "No! No fuckin' way!" Chris managed to make about a meter before Jason grabbed him by his good leg and picked him up by the ankle, making Chris hang in the air, flailing like a captured rabbit. "Come on man, don't do this!"

In reply, Jason sliced the machete straight through Chris' leg, cutting it off and letting Chris fall to the floor, screaming in pain. Chris was quickly silenced as the machete was shoved through the top of his head. Jason picked up both bodies, leaving the leg and head be, and hoisted them onto his shoulders, before trudging off.


	10. Freddy's Back!

**(Thanks to Zro-Kemuri 9t6, angie2282, zackt2010, Newtilator and Lance-Dusk. for your reviews! Obviously, IIII'MM Back! Along with a certain Freddy. Let's up the game this returning chapter, shall we! WARNING: There is a scene of rape in this chapter. I have tried to write about it as professionly as possible, but if i accidently insulted you or made you uncomfortable, I apoligize. **

Jade yawned as she lifted her head from the table, her raven hair ruffled over her face. Coughing, Jade looked around, noticing the mess hall was completely empty, but surprisingly neat. The chairs were tucked underneath the wooden tables, plates and cups set out across them for thirty people.

Jade narrowed her eyes in confusion to where she knew the exit was; but instead of the door, just the wall extending from each corner to the next, trapping her in a wooden box.

"Hello?" Jade called out, pacing backwards, starting to panic. '_Is this some sort of joke?'_ "Guys? Is anyone there?"

Jade suddenly gasped in pain as the back of her thigh hit into the corner of one of the tables. "Shit!" Jade felt the back of her jeans, and felt a rip, complete with a sliver of blood. Jade limped over to the kitchen and looked around for some sort of exit. But the kitchen was sparkling clean and empty. The pots and pans hung on the walls, except for one which was on the stove, a lid on it.

Carefully, Jade limped over to the pot, and placed a trembling hand over the pot, curious yet freaked out.

Gulping, she slowly lifted the lid, and screamed as a torrent of boiling water covered her smooth face.

LINE BREAK

The scream cut through the hall, and everyone looked to Jade who had shot up. Her eyes were closed, but her face was an ugly red and bubbling.

Tanzi looked to Zach in confusion, before the two, along with Leslie, ran over to Jade.

"Hey! Hey, what is it!" Tanzi asked, grabbing Jade around the shoulders, shaking her lightly.

Jade didn't reply, her eyes still firmly shut. But she was whimpering in pain, her hands making her way to her face and going over it, feeling the deformities.

LINE BREAK

"Fuck!" Jade cursed, swinging around holding her face. She slipped on the polished floor, her back smashing against the floor. Jade gasped in pain and looked at the water, which was continuing to torrent from the pot; way too much water to fill the pan.

Jade quickly scarpered over the wall, watching as the boiling hot water went over the floor, before eventually touching her shoes. Jade thanked herself quietly for wearing boots, as she could feel a dull heat, but no more.

'_I need to get out!'_ She thought desperately, looking to the glass windows lining the walls. Jade ran over to one and smashed her elbow against it, to no avail. She repeated it, but then gasped in shock as someone grabbed her shoulder and threw her against the wall.

"What's up, doc?" A fedora wearing scarred man said, grinning as both his burned hands clutched the paralysed Jade's shoulders. "What the diagnosis?"

"W-who are you!" Jade asked fearfully, ignoring the fact that this freak knew her profession.

"Me? I can be anyone you like, love." His face suddenly changed, turning into Jade's boss. "I can be Marcus, or maybe..." this time, he changed into a man with short blonde hair and a prominent chin. "Jonathon? You know the husband you let die in the zombie outbreak a few weeks ago. But..." he changed back to the scarred face. "You can call me Freddy!"

Freddy tilted his head sideways, before suddenly ripping Jade's shirt off, revealing her white bra.

"Aren't those the best I've seen?" Freddy hissed, licking a horrified Jade's cheek. Freddy suddenly ripped off the remaining clothes, and started to thrust into Jade as the boiling water went over Jade's legs.

Jade whimpered at the pain of Freddy raping her, along with the water scolding her legs. Jade's mother had been raped by her uncle, and killed afterwards. Ever since Jade had been completely scared of ever being raped, let alone killed.

"What's up? I don't have any diseases, just to let you know." Freddy said, before spitting in Jade's face as the water reached her waist. But..." Freddy suddenly exited Jade and threw her completely nude down into the water.

Jade held her breath as he held her head under the water, which was scolding her badly. Her eyes shot open as she felt a searing pain in her shoulder. She glanced at the small knifed finger sticking into it, blood drifting into the water and dissipating.

Her throat suddenly tightened before she gasped, water flooding into her mouth and lungs. Freddy let go of Jade's head and she shot up, gasping for breath and spluttering.

Freddy grinned, before grabbing the nude Jade by the throat and lifting her up against the wall.

LINE BREAK

"What the hell is happening?" Amy cried out as Jade's clothes were ripped off by an unseen force and she started to float in the air.

A crowd had gathered around the girl, completely shocked.

Tanzi turned to Leslie. "What's happening?"

"I have no idea..." he replied, before a splatter of blood hit against his face, causing him to flinch.

Tanzi looked back to Jade, a huge cut across her chest, blood leaking out. "Jade! JADE!" she yelled, trying to wake the doctor up.

Jade's eyes suddenly shot open, before her neck ripped open, and she fell to the floor, dead before she hit the ground.

Even so, Tanzi rushed over and took a pulse, before shutting her eyes, knowing the girl was dead. "Shit..." she cursed, before a shadow covered her. Everyone became silent as Tanzi looked up, seeing the scarred Freddy standing over her. Tanzi hopped back, Zach pushing her behind him and facing Freddy.

"Who are you! Where'd you come from!"

Freddy grinned. "My name is Freddy Krueger. And I came from Elm Street. Now tell me, how's my old friend Jason doing? You lot should be dead by now."

Freddy glanced to his side as a shout was heard, seeing Fred Hopkins run at him, a chair in his hands. Freddy raised an eyebrow, before shooting forward and stabbing Fred in the forehead with one clawed finger, killing him.

"Fred!" Fred's wife, Freya, screamed, running over and hugging Fred's body. She stared at Freddy. "S-stay away!"

"What? You gonna make me?" Freddy asked, grinning before slicing Freya's throat straight open, exposing the raw muscle and arteries. Freya collapsed to the floor, falling on Fred's body.

Some of the girls started screaming as the door burst open, two figures appearing. One woman and one man.

"Fuck it! We're too late!" the girl cursed, staring at Freddy.

Leslie, Zach and Tanzi stared open mouthed, completely and utterly shocked.

Tanzi finally managed to find her voice. "V-Victor? Paige?"

"Long time no see." Paige said bitterly, glaring at Freddy, who grinned back.


	11. The Voice

**(Thanks to Lance-Dusk, zackt2010, Zro-Kemuri 9t6, Newtilator and of course angie2282 for your reviews! Slight shorter chap today. Also, a reminder that Paige and Victor are only allowed in the real world for 24 hours! Anwho, read on!**

Nat and Trent continued going through the trees until they reached the derelict cabin. It was completely and utterly wrecked. The walls were full of holes and the door was torn down, revealing a shadowed hole.

"Okay. What the fuck is this?" Trent asked, glancing down at a bug on his shoulder and flicking it off.

"And how do you expect me to know?" Nat replied, deliberately letting a branch snap in Trent's face.

"You are most likely smarter than me." Trent said, stepping over a log.

"Wow. You actually admitted someone was better than you."

"Am I not allowed to?"

"Well, I put you down as a very egocentric person, to be honest."

"Well, you were wrong, weren't you?"

"I guess so." Nat ducked, and suddenly stopped.

"What is-"

"Shh!" Nat said, pointing her gun ahead of her, left to the cabin slightly.

The two backed away and crouched down behind a particularly large bush as a large figure walked into sight.

"Holy shit. He makes my uncle look like a wimp." Trent commented.

"That must be Jason."

"How'd you figure that one out?" Trent asked, adjusting his bandana.

"Well. One, who else do you know in this camp that is this large..."

"Jos-"

"And two, he's got two bodies that... oh shit..." Nat stared at Chris and Will's bodies in horror.

"That's just fucked man." Trent said. "Anyway, if that's our man, shoot his fuckin' head off."

Nat nodded, and silently pointed the rifle at Jason's head. '_1... 2... 3!'_

Nat pressed down on the trigger, and the bullet shot out. It hit straight into Jason's shoulder, who stumbled forward and turned around, the eyes in the hockey mask narrowing in anger.

"Great going." Trent rolled his eyes as Jason dropped the bodies and started to run towards them.

"Run!" Nat demanded, practically pulling Trent with her as they ran, Jason close behind with his blood stained machete drawn.

LINE BREAK

"Do you think Will and Chris got there yet?" Mike asked Carter as they continued through the thinning forest.

Carter checked his watch, and nodded. "Definitely. It doesn't take half an hour to get back to the camp.

"Wait." Carter stuck out his hand, stopping the group.

Minori looked nervously over Dylan's shoulder. "W-what is it?"

Carter slowly went forwards towards the object on the ground and picked it up, inspecting it. It was an arrow, covered in dry blood and flesh.

"What's an arrow doing out here?" Josh asked, before spotting something twinkling on the ground. "Hey. What's that?"

Carter leant down and picked up the golden necklace which had slight traces of blood across it. He let out a sad sigh. "This is Lucy's necklace. I saw it on her yesterday. And this most likely means she and Jake have been killed."

"Shit... That blows..." Dylan muttered.

"Come on, let's go." Carter continued to lead the group through the forest.

LINE BREAK

Joseph led Brody, Lance and Rusty through the camp. Lance and Rusty both carried two plastic bags full of clothes and sheets, while Brody held onto a pistol Joseph had pulled from his belt.

"One more people." Joseph said, taking a drag on his cigarette. "And then we can go back to the hall.

"Sure thing." Brody said, spinning the pistol around his fingertip.

"**Joseph. Joseph?"**

"What?" Joseph turned to the other three.

"What do you mean what?" Lance asked, raising his eyebrow. "No one said anything."

"**I did.**"

"Are you kidding me? Are you trying to fuck around with me boy?" Joseph asked, getting in Brody's face.

"Not as far as I'm aware." Brody replied.

"**It's not them you dumbass. However... one of them is working for Jason. He's been luring them away from the others."**

** '**_Who are you?'_ Joseph thought, testing it out.

"**I am many things. But not your enemy.**"

'_But how can I be sure? You're a damn voice in my head.'_

"**Look.**" An image suddenly came into Joseph's mind, showing one of the three walking with Jake into the forest. **"I believe that's all the proof you need."**

'_Your right. I'm not usually one to believe in voices, but something tells me I can believe you.'_

"Hey. Lance."

Lance looked up, confused, at Joseph when he pointed his rifle at him. "Wh-Wha..."

"Sorry 'bout your damn luck." Joseph said, before shooting two bullets in Lance's skull, which split open and spread brains and gore all over a dumb struck Rusty.

"What the fuck!" Rusty asked. "Why did you shoot him! Why did you fucking..."

"Stand down." Joseph sneered, pointing the rifle in Rusty's direction.

"Fuck that! You can't just go shooting-" BANG

Rusty fell to the floor, his face unrecognisable and blood spread all over the floor.

Joseph looked to Brody. "Well? What about you?"

Brody gulped. "N-nothing. I'll keep going with my job."

"Good. I like a reliable worker." Joseph commented.

LINE BREAK

Paige and Freddy stared at each other, while Tanzi, Zach and Leslie stared at Paige.

"Paige? What are... how are... What the hell?" Zach stuttered.

"Not now." Paige said. "So. How'd you get free Freddy? As far as I'm aware you were secured in the highest security prison in hell. What'd you do? Who'd you bribe?"

"Hah! Bribe? I would never ever bribe anyone princess." Freddy said, pulling a stool up and sitting on it, using Fred and Freya's bodies as footstools. "I was just assigned a mission by someone, along with Jason. That's all it is."

"And who was it that assigned this mission?" Victor asked.

"Oh, it was none of you damn business!" Freddy grinned, before standing up again. "But, anyhow I got something to do. Even though I could kill all of you now, I want to do a little test. So, here it is. All 13 of you will have to choose one of you."

"Why?" Paige asked.

"For me to kill. I'll leave it at that. I got to talk with Jason for now. See ya!" With a flick of his wrist, Freddy disappeared.


	12. Arguments

**( Thanks to Zackt2010, angie2282, Zro-Kemuri 9t6, and Lance-Dusk. for your reviews! Another death in this chapter, but not caused by Jason... or Freddy...or Joseph! Dun dun duuuun! Read on folks!)**

The hall was in a ruckus. People accused other people, putting them up to be killed. Even a few fights had broken out, causing Leslie and Zach to run around trying to avoid conflict.

Paige sighed, holding a hand to her face. "Just like Freddy, huh. Playing his mind games."

"Do you want me to stop 'em?" Victor asked, stroking his black hair staring at the chaos.

"Please do." Paige replied.

Victor drew in a large breath. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he yelled, literally stopping everyone in their tracks. Victor climbed up onto the table and stood in the middle of it, staring down at everyone. "This is defiantly not how we are going to solve this."

"But one of us HAS to die!" Elizabeth shouted.

"So why can't you!" Violet challenged.

"You're the idiot." Elizabeth retorted.

This caused a whole new uproar, causing Victor to sigh. He turned to Paige. "How's this going to work. They are too unstable."

However, at the moment two figures came through the door at full speed, careering off the table. The female went across the top of the table, knocking Victor's legs out while the male went under, his head slamming against a table leg.

"Shit..." Trent moaned, holding his head and crawling from the tables.

Nat pushed Victor off of her and pointed her gun at the doorway. "You!" indicating Paige. "Move. I need a clear shot."

Paige raised a bemused eyebrow and stepped to the side. Trent obviously hadn't seen her yet.

"What's happening?" Tanzi asked, as the distraction of Trent and Nat's arrival had caused the hall the quieten down.

"Jason was just behind us." Nat said, breathing hard.

"And you brought him HERE?" Zeke asked, incredulous. "Why!"

Nat motioned to her gun. "What do you think. I'm going to take out his legs and get him to talk."

A shadow appeared at the doorway, quite a large shadow.

Everyone became even more silent, and Nat licked her lips. She nodded to Trent, who nodded back.

The figure stepped into the doorway.

"NOW!" Nat shouted, letting off a current of shot's at the figure's legs and stopped just as Trent ran forward and slammed a fist into his face. "Did we get him?" Nat asked to Trent's back.

Trent turned around a motioned to Brody, whose eyes were wide with shock and his legs completely mangled.

"BRODY!" Aria yelled, pushing her way through the people and past Trent, coming to Brody's side. She glared at Nat. "What the hell did you do that for! Why! He's not Jason!"

Nat sighed. "Fuck. We got the wrong person."

"Brody! Can you hear me Brody?" Aria asked in a panic, as Elizabeth made her way over to her sisters side and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Heh..." Brody said weakly, his face deathly pale. "You look so beautiful when you're scared."

"Be quiet." Aria sniffed, wiping a tear from her eye. "It won't be good for you to speak."

"I can speak all I want Aria." He coughed. "I guess Nat doesn't have the best aim in the world." He looked down, motioning to a bloody patch just below his lung.

While the others looked on, Victor made his way to Paige. "What do you think?" he asked.

"He is going to die." Paige said. "The bullet in the stomach will kill him. Let's hope he can say goodbye."

Brody shut his eyes, but was promptly slapped by Elizabeth, who bent down towards him. "Brody Hale! Don't you dare die on my sister! Don't do that to her!"

"I... didn't want to die, y'know." Brody said to Elizabeth. "I survived... the damn undead, and... I get killed by a human... Heh... Elizabeth, take care of her, all right."

"What do you expect me to do!" Elizabeth said. "I'm her sister, but she cares greatly for you."

"And I love her..." Brody turned to Aria, who was now crying freely. "I love you. Funny how I confess that on my death bed."

"Y-y-you're not g-going to die!" Aria said, but Brody placed a pale finger on her lips.

"Of course I am Aria. All I can hope for is that... you can... survive..." Brody coughed for a good couple of minutes, before regaining his breath. His eyes fluttered shut, and he managed to whisper two words that only Aria and Elizabeth heard. "Watch... Joseph..." at that, Brody took his last breath, and Aria let out a yell of despair and crouched over Brody, hugging his chest.

"Oh... shit..." Trent muttered, looking over the scene.

"Getting temperamental? That's not like you Trent."

Trent froze. '_I know that voice! It can't be...'_

"Are you not going to look at your lifelong friend?" Victor asked, walking in front of Trent. "How've you been?"

"Y-you..." Trent stuttered. "What the fuck!"

"Hah! Straight to the point. I'll explain a bit later. For now, me and Paige..."

"That bitch is here! Where!" Trent looked around wildly, but he couldn't see Paige.

'_Where'd she go?'_ Victor thought.

LINE BREAK

**"Watch out!**" the voice said, and Joseph stopped and turned behing one of the cabins. The same cabin where Johnny was killed.

'_What is it?'_ Joseph asked.

"**Someone's coming!**"

A female walked past the cabin, and Joseph let out a sigh of relief. But that caused the female to turn.

"Well. This sure is suspicious. What is one the armed doing out here all on his own?" Paige asked, crossing his arms.

LINE BREAK

"Hey! Jason ol' boy!" Freddy called out to the shack.

Jason's hockey-masked face looked out the window suspiciously. He had only ran after Trent and Nat for a few metres, before turning back to his shack.

Freddy walked forward as Jason opened the door.

"Still can't talk? Well, ain't that bad. Well, I'll do the talking, and you nod or shake your head." Freddy strolled into the room, and looked around at the many dead and rotting bodies. "Wow. You sure have down your work."

Jason shut the door and picked up Will's corpse, placing it on a hook extending from the wall.

"let's talk, shall we?" Freddy said, staring at Lucy's body, interested.


	13. Trent Harvey

**(Thanks to Zackt2010, angie2282, and Lance-Dusk for your reviews! For those of you who read Final Destination or watch Final Destination, I got a trailer up for one which will come out next week. And if you don't watch or read, why not, it might be a new expierance. SHock chapter today, Woo!)**

"That is none of your business girl" Joseph said to Paige.

"Uh-huh. Well I believe it is."

"You can believe all you want, it's none of your business!" Joseph raised his gun at her. "Now scram, whoever the hell you are."

Paige smiled and stepped forward, Joseph immediately shooting her straight through the forehead.

**LINE BREAK**

Trent and Victor had moved to the kitchen, while Tanzi, Leslie and Zach tried to sort things out with the crowd.

"Care to explain?" Trent asked, leaning forward slightly from the counter. "You died."

"Hah! Indeed I did." Victor said happily. "I sacrificed myself, was bitten and turned. And then I somehow managed to blow my head off, and... well... first off, are you going to believe me?"

"That depends..." Trent said. "How freaky is it?"

"Freaky enough that there is no scientific explanation. Anyway, I'll explain anywhere. There is such a thing as hell Trent. And what's more, many famous mass murderers are there, stored in the same place that Freddy was. Chucky the doll, Michael Myers, Leather face, hell, even Hannibal Lector is there. 'Hell' is divided into two places. You have the 'prison' half, where all the criminals that committed crimes, from speeding to terrorism, are stored. And then you have where all the people that were the victims or died of old age. The place where I went."

"All right. You are fuckin' crazy." Trent said, shaking his head. "Hell? Prison? What the fuck you talkin' about Victor?"

"Do you need proof Trent?" Victor exclaimed. "Can't you just believe what I say!"

"I'm so fuckin' sorry, but how in the FUCK can I believe there is a place where dead people go! What proof could you possibly have Victor! Fuckin' enlighten me!"

"Diane and Robert are very nice people Victor." Victor said, knowing it was a low blow.

Trent's eye widened, his nostrils flared, and he shot forward, grabbing Victor around the throat. "Tell... me right now! Tell me how you know the names of my parents!"

Victor pushed Trent away. "You wanted proof Trent. Diane Harvey, your mother who died at childbirth, and your father, Robert Harvey! Your parents were brother and sister! Diane has a scar on her neck, Robert was a goon. Both were adopted after their own parents had been killed by 'The Jigsaw Killer'. Need I say any more!"

Trent fumed, and then held his head in his hands, twitching slightly.

"You want more? Fine! Diane and Robert were married at 18, had you when she was 21. Robert was killed by his own partner, who you later killed."

"Shut up..." Trent muttered.

"Do you need..."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Trent roared with such ferocity is silenced the room. "Fuck this." Trent turned on his heels and left the kitchen. He marched through the hall, slamming a chair against the wall with enough strength to break it.

"Hey... what's the matter?" Zach asked.

In answer, Trent grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. "None. Of. Your. Damn. Business!" Trent punched Zach in the gut and stormed forward, leaving Zach gasping for breath. Zach narrowed his eyes and grabbed Trent's shoulder and forcibly turning him around.

"What's your problem, man! You're always so frickin' angry and violent. Just calm down!" Zach said, but reeled back at Trent's expression.

"You telling me to calm down? Are you, punk!"

"Y-yes..." Zach said, losing his nerve every second.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Trent roared, grabbing Zach's collar and slamming his head on the table. "All right kid!" Another smash against the table caused Zach to groan in pain.

"Woah! Stop this!" Leslie tried to intervene, but was punched in the jaw, one of his teeth actually falling out.

"Stay outta this." Trent whispered angrily. He turned around and grabbed a chunk of Zach's hair, lifting him from the table. "Still wanna tell me what to do, punk?"

"Stop it!" Tanzi suddenly said, pushing her way through the circling crowd. "Trent, let go of him."

"Don't make me hurt you, Tanzi. You ain't done a thing 'gainst me." Trent warned, and Leslie grabbed Tanzi's shoulders and pulled her back, holding his jaw in pain.

"Trent. Stop this nonsense." Leslie said, knowing he was unable to get Zach from Trent.

Trent grinned manically, and pulled Zach up, and pressed his thumb against his eye. "He your friend Leslie ol' boy? Why, friends should be just like each other."

"Don't you dare!" Leslie said, knowing what Trent was planning.

Trent continued grinning, and pushed his thumb downwards with another pressure to pop Zach's eyeball. He yelled in pain, trying to push Trent's arm away, but Trent grabbed his hand and squeezed, breaking the finger.

"FUCK!" Zach yelled, grimacing, blood running down his face. "St-stop this..."

"STOP THIS! No! No fuckin' way kid. You wanna get in MY way, tell ME what to do!" Zach meekly shook his head, but Trent let go off Zach collar, but then grabbed onto his neck, pushing both thumbs in. Zach gargled, and after a few seconds his remaining eye's blood vessel popped. Zach slowly lost consciousness, scuffling weakly at his throat.

"St-stop it. Stop it..." Tanzi weakly said, sniffing. "St-stop..."

Trent let go off Zach, to a cry of relief from Tanzi. Zach got up on all fours, and started crawling away, but Trent grabbed his ankle and pulled him backwards, drawing a penknife from his pocket. "No. Fucking. Chance." Trent pulled Zach up and held him against the throat with one arm. He teased the knife across Zach's cheek, who gulped, straight in front of Tanzi, who was holding her mouth. Leslie took her in his arms and turned her face to his shoulder, glaring at Trent.

"Don't do that man. Don't."

"What are you going to do about it then? You homosexual prick!"

A shriek was heard and Tanzi ran forward, pushing Leslie away from her. "You bastard! You fucking-" her voice was stopped as Trent punched her In the jaw, and then he released Zach, but then slit his throat with the penknife. As Tanzi lay unconscious, Zach gurgled, blood leaking from his throat, before falling to the floor, writhing one last time before moving no more. Dead.

Trent smiled, and walked away, on the way wiping a bloody finger across a shocked Leslie's cheek, and exited the room. The room was shock-still, amazed that a human-being could do that. No-one moved, no-one said a word, even as a white sheet was placed over Zach's body by Vincent.

"That fucker..." he muttered, shutting Zach's eyelids and covering him completely.

**LINE BREAK**

Joseph turned, but heard a movement behind him. "No way..." he muttered, turning around, and seeing Paige stretching her arms, no trace of the hole in her head.

"I'm dead. You can't kill a dead person." Paige said, cracking her knuckles. "Unfortunately, now I know you're bad, I going to have to care of you, you know. There are no second chances for those that kill innocents. Freddy, Jason, and now you. Not one of you murderers will survive!"


	14. You cannot Kill him, only defeat Him

**(Thanks to mentogoboom, zackt2010, and Lance-Dusk for your reviews! Another slightly shorter chapter, but I promise you shan't be dissapointed!**

The atmosphere in the hall was quiet, with few mutters, and basically was a brief time of mourning. Aria and Elizabeth for Brody, while Tanzi and Leslie for Zach. The others, feeling out of place, decided to stand back near the wall, letting the people mourn their own way.

Tanzi's face was tear-streaked, as she and Zach had been in the exactly same situation when they avoided Death, and now she was the only survivor, as Paige was technically dead.

Leslie placed a firm hand on her shoulder and leaned down. "Come on. You'll feel worse if you stay with his body." He slowly turned Tanzi from Zach's body and walked her to the kitchen to be alone from the others.

Victor stood by the doorway, massaging his temple. He was thinking about Trent, about their child hood, and now of Trent's betrayal by murdering Zach. '_I guess I'll have to teach him a lesson myself.'_ He thought, and went to open the door when Nat came up.

"Want me to come with you?" she asked, hefting the rifle up. "After all, I got the gun and –" SLAP!

Nat stumbled back, a red welt on her cheek. Aria stood in front of her, her tears all gone but her anger remaining. "I totally deserved that..." she muttered, prepare for Aria's shouts and screams.

Instead, Aria was quiet when she talked. "I hope you are happy. You've killed an innocent. I hope that rots away in your mind until you cannot handle it." With that rather quick speech, Aria turned on her heels and walked off back to the body of Brody and to Elizabeth, who watched the whole thing, glaring at Nat.

"Yes. I think that would be better for... everyone." Victor said, nodding. "Come on, let's go." At that, Victor and Nat left the hall, in search of Trent.

**Line Break**

Paige stared at Joseph, and Joseph stared at Paige.

"How are we going to do this? Will you go innocently, or will you force me to get violent?"

Joseph didn't reply, merely scrunched up his face as if he were thinking hard. Suddenly he gasped. "Fucking wait! You can't just do that!"

Paige raised an eyebrow, but she got the sense that Joseph wasn't talking to her.

"No! Fucking no! I don't give a fuck what you want; you just can't do... that..." Joseph narrowed his eyes as he felt a wet substance on his cheek. He went to wipe it away, when he realised it was red. And then he realised that blood was coming from his eye sockets. "What the hell!" he cried out, before yelling in pain, clutching his head.

"_**I-I to-old you... I d-do wha-at I wi-ill..." **_A distorted voice called out from Joseph's general direction. "_**Y-You've ha-d your us-se... I-I don't ne-ed yo-ou anymo-re..."**_

"No! Fucking don't... AAAAAHHHH!" The blood vessels in Joseph's eyes burst as the eyes bugged from his head. He fell to his knees, clutching his head as blood leaked from his nose, mouth, ears and eyes.

Paige took a step back, fear evident in her eyes. She remembered what had happened to her, back when they were being hunted by Death.

**Line Break**

_Paige was now screaming in pain, which was unusual. The pain in her head was too much, it felt as if her skull was splitting open, and someone was squeezing her brain. Blood was now coming out from her eye sockets and her mouth. Her face was crimson, and showed pain, so much pain._

_The jeep went straight off the cliff, and Paige, along with the jeep, fell towards the mass of sea and rocks below. _

**Line Break**

"No way..." she muttered as Joseph actually screamed loud, before he suddenly became eerily silent. Paige took another step back before Joseph's head suddenly exploded, blood and brain matter going all over the place, splashing against the cabin and grass. Two arms reached from the neck socket, and literally pulled the body in two, before, impossibly, stepping from the remains of Joseph's body, cracking his neck. Paige shook her head in fear. "N-no... it can't be..." she stared at the man in the suit with shaggy black hair and a bland face. He wiped a hand across the suit, the blood stains disappeared. "No! I killed you! You can't come back, I killed you!"

`Death smiled and clicked his fingers. Paige felt herself thrown back straight into the cabin, the wooden wall smashing easily. Paige struggled to her feet as Death walked forward, blowing apart debris with his hands. "We meet again, Miss Calloway. And I have to say, I am NOT a happy puppy."

"How are you back! You died!" Paige demanded.

"I told you princess, you can't KILL Death, you can only hope to defeat Death. And how am I back? Simple. I managed to get a fragment of myself into this gullible fool here." He pointed the pile of flesh and gore that was once Joseph.

"Him? What about him?" Paige asked.

"Oh, you didn't recognise him? He was one of the officers in the fairground, and luckily, I managed to get into his mind before you 'destroyed' me completely. And, over the last year or so, I grew in strength and power. And recently, I started to talk to him, guiding him through the zombie epidemic you started. And he became aware of it today, and then I harnessed my power and now... well, now I'm back, and In my own physical form with all the damn powers I need!" Death explained, clicking his fingers again.

The cabin fell inwards, the wood falling all over Paige. Death clapped his hands together. "I know you're alive, but you are going to have a hell of a time lifting that wood princess. But I got two things to do now. One, do something I haven't done for a while now, and two, go visit my two subordinates. I'm surprised there are still so many of you alive, I specifically ordered Jason to kill you all off, but oh well, I guess you have to do the job yourself. Tata for now princess."


	15. The Vision

**(Thanks to angie2282, mentosgoboom, zackt2010, Lance-Dusk for your reviews! I appreciate them! Okay, things starts to hit the fan on this chapter... quite a lot... read on!)**

"We're lost."

"We are NOT lost!" Carter snapped back, an annoying throbbing in his forehead.

"Uh-huh. Yes we are." Minori replied back.

"Will you just... shut up for now and let me figure out where to go? Please?"

"Why don't you go the way where the trees are thinning, not getting thicker." Minori said, ducking under a branch.

"Let's ask directions." Josh said, raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah..." Carter turned towards him. "Where the hell from! This. Place. Is. EMPTY!" Carter motioned with his hands.

"Apart from that..." Josh muttered, pointing behind Carter.

Carter nodded sceptically, before turning around to see the derelict cabin. "Wow. Blow me down, an ABANDONED cabin."

"Are you blind?" Josh walked forward and knocked on the door. "There's two people in their, I saw their shadows."

The door opened.

"Hi, I'm Josh Torres. We're kinda lost..." he rubbed his head sheepishly as the others were speechless, scared stiff. "I don't suppose you could tell us how to get to the lake."

The two figures, still shadowed, looked to each other.

"Whaddya say Jason Ol' boy."

"J-J-Jason..." Josh stuttered, suddenly realising how much danger he was in. He suddenly turned on his heels when a machete plunged deep into his back, coming out of his belly. Josh coughed, blood seeping down his top as the blade was pulled back. He stumbled forward, just as four spikes burst from his throat, and the two figures emerged, Freddy throwing Josh sideways.

"What do we have here?" Freddy grinned. "Sheep walking to the wolves I have to say. Come on Jason, let's rock and ROLL! GAHAHAAHA!"

Freddy and Jason suddenly ran forward, and the other turned on their heels, breaking out of their reverie, and ran for their lives.

**LINE BREAK**

Zach's and Brody's bodies had been moved to the corner, sheets respectively put over their bodies. They had also been cleaned of the blood by Tanzi and Aria respectively.

Now, the hall was quiet, yet peaceful for the first time since they came here. Leslie looked around at the various people. Violet sat with Amy, Natayla and Felicity with a pack of cards she produced from her pocket, and were playing a game of Irish Snap, which had lifted the mood somewhat. Irish snap involved saying the card's value, each time putting a card down and if the card matched the value said, you snapped.

Aria and Elizabeth sat by themselves, talking about Brody, while Zeke was talking to Tanzi, getting to know her properly. Camille stood in the corner by herself, staring at nothing in particular. Leslie walked over to her. "Hey, what's up?"

Camille looked up at him, blinking. "Well... everything, to be honest. Why does this always have to happen? Bad to bad to goddamn bad!"

"What do you mean?" Asked Leslie, pulling up a chair for Camille to sit down and one for himself.

"What I mean is that my life was fine really, before those 'zombies' started to kill everyone and everything. But then I was put in the bus full of 29 strangers to go to 'Camp Crystal Lake' to be almost raped AND then hunted by a serial killer, before finally another sadistic serial killer appears telling us to choose someone to die! How can everyone just, dismiss it easily?"

"They aren't dismissing it, they just don't won't to dwell on it at the moment, and deal with it when the time comes." Leslie fixed Camille a stare. "Trust me when I say this, no-one here will give up anyone else, not me, not Tanzi, no-one! If Freddy comes back... when Freddy comes back, we will do what us human's always do."

"What's that?" Camille asked, now smiling slightly at Leslie's reassurance.

"We survive." Leslie said, just as a cheer erupted from the table as Violet raised her hands after winning the game, the others laughing along, the troubles put away, but not forgotten. "See. Let's enjoy ourselves for what could possibly be the last day of our lives."

**LINE BREAK**

Death rolled up his sleeves and walked around the hut, looking at the weak wooden structure. '_So... that little girl Sakamoto and that kid Carlson are in there... the only survivors of myself left... well, they won't be in a few moments... I believe Carlson deserves to have one... yes... he will receive it. Everyone in the hall will either die or survive because of him.'_

Death continued to walk around until he saw a rusted generator against the wall, large and chunky. He clapped his hands together. "Perfect." He muttered, before clicking his fingers. Liquid started to drip from the generator. Another click and a fire appeared, burning on the grass.

"Time is going, Carlson."

**LINE BREAK**

Leslie walked Camille to Tanzi and Zeke. "Hey guys. What are you talking about?"

"Things..." The two asians said, both slightly blushing.

"Sure." Leslie rolled his eyes, making Tanzi giggle. "Come on Camille, let's leave them to their..." BOOM!

An explosion rocked the cabin and everyone instinctively dived down, not knowing what was going on. Unfortunately, Violet wasn't so fast and a large shard of wood impaled her straight through the back of the head, the tip coming out the middle of eyes. She rocked for a moment, before falling forward.

Leslie cautiously stood up, covered in splinters. "Is everyone all right?" he called out, looking around and gulping when he saw Violet's body. His eye strayed to the hole made by the explosion, and saw large cracks forming all over the roof, and a beam had started to creak. He knew what was about to happen and looked to Elizabeth and Aria. "WATCH OUT!" he shouted.

Aria and Elizabeth looked at his gaze and only looked up when the beam fell straight on top of them, breaking their necks and crushing them.

"Shit!" Leslie cursed, as another explosion, this time from the kitchen, happened. The oven door flew through the air, smashing Amy in the face, while three knifes in a deadly triangle shot into Natayla's skull. Leslie frantically looked up to the roof, and pulled Tanzi and Camille, with Zeke following, backwards, just as a portion of the roof crushed Natayla and Felicity, blood splattering all over the floor.

As Zeke rushed forward with the other three, he tripped and fell forward, his head smashing on the ground and knocking him out.

"Come on!" Tanzi shouted, trying to pull Camille away.

"No! I have to get him! He's still alive!" she shouted, before grabbing hold of Zeke's ankle. But another portion of roof fell sideways, cutting Zeke in two, and making Camille lose her balance and fall backwards onto the wall. Her head hit the window, and a piece of glass fell and cut her neck open. She gurgled, before falling forward.

Leslie knew all hope was lost as he backed away with Tanzi, the building burning and collapsing. The fire has spread completely around Tanzi and Leslie in a circle, and it made its way towards them, the flames almost as high as the hall. The fire suddenly caught on Tanzi, and she screamed, holding onto her head, and then the fire engulfed Leslie. He yelled in pain as the fire burnt and blistered his skin.

**LINE BREAK**

Leslie opened his eye, gasping and sweating. "Well... everything to be honest. Why does this always have to happen? Bad to bad to goddamn bad!"

'_No way... No fucking way! L-let's test it...' _"W-what do you mean, pulling the two chairs up.

"What I mean is that my life was fine really, before those 'zombies' started – "

"Stop it!" Leslie exclaimed standing up, and drawing his breath, before shouting: "We need to get the hell out of here! Now!" He looked at Tanzi pointedly, and she knew what had just happened, and felt the worse she had since she first had her premonition.

**(Wow. This cannot be good at all now, can it? Don't worry, it's not going to be accidents, but their will still be a list as such. Death's demand. But Freddy and Jason are now chasing after the hunter's after killing off Josh. Let's start the chase scene music for next chapter!) **


	16. Chasing Shadows

**(Thanks to Can't Get Any Better X3, Lance-Dusk, zackt2010, and Newtilator for your reviews! A couple'a deaths in chapter, but whose? Read on to find out! **

Everyone had left the hall on Leslie's shout, bemused and scared. Leslie gulped, knowing in exactly one minute something that he thought would never happen again would do exactly that, happen.

"Are you all right?" Tanzi asked, placing a hand on Leslie's shoulder.

Leslie shook his head, gulping. "I just... I can't believe this is happening all over again..."

"I know, I thought Paige beat Death."

"But what I don't understand is that are we all gonna die by 'accidents' yet again, or will all of them, you know, Freddy and Jason, still hunt us? Don't tell us we have to dodge three different threats, cause that is practically impossible!"

_Clap. Clap. Clap._

All heads turned sideways towards the man in the suit.

"Well done Carlson, well done. That's just... brilliant!" the man said.

"Who're you!" Leslie demanded.

"Me? Why... you could call me the devil, Beelzebub, The Grim Reaper... but I tend to go by the one and only, Death."

"No..." Tanzi whispered.

"Why yes! Oh wait, you might want to duck." Death raised his finger, and on cue the hall exploded.

Everyone ducked down and the explosion rocked the air, covering their heads. Leslie fearfully counted the seconds, just as Violet stood up. "NO!" Leslie shouted, as Death grinned and whispered: "Come to me..."

The second explosion happened, more powerful than the last, and this time wooden shrapnel and metal flew through the air. A metal pipe, aided slightly by Death, spun through the air.

Violet turned towards Leslie's shout just as the pipe caught her straight on the back of the skull. Her skull was crushed and brain matter and blood was thrown forward by the force.

"Woah! Shit!" Zeke exclaimed, scrambling back to avoid the blood pool.

Death walked over the Leslie and Tanzi, leaning down to the crouched survivors. "Oh, Sakamoto and Carlson, don't you ever forget me, okay? I'll let you in on a little secret. I'm still going to have the list, which you'll work out. But they MAY die in accidents, or I'll set Freddy or Jason on them. You mull that over for now. See ya prince and princess" Death grinned again, before clicking his fingers, and disappearing.

**LINE BREAK**

The group consisting of Mike, Carter, Minori, Mizori and Dylan were starting lose their breath, yet Freddy and Jason showed no signs of slowing down.

"Fuck..." Mike coughed, he years of eating take-a-ways coming back to him. "Jesus..."

"Come on Mike." Carter encouraged. "We just need to get back to the camp."

Mike smiled, before suddenly bowling over and tripping up.

"Shit!" Carter cursed, stopping to help his buddy.

"Your loss!" Minori shouted, running past with Dylan. Mizori looked a glance of pity, but still continued to run.

"Assholes..." Carter muttered, before looking at what Mike had tripped on. He gasped in horror as Will's head stared lifelessy at him.

"Christ..." Mike muttered, massaging his ankle.

The head was suddenly crushed under a heavy boot, causing Mike to scramble back, and Carter to take a step back.

Jason leered down at the two, maliciously silent.

"Go man, run." Mike said, but when Carter didn't move, "RUN! GODDAMN IT CARTER RUN THE FUCK AWAY! JU- ACK!" Mike was silenced by the machete straight through his chest. He coughed up blood, before falling backwards. Jason then looked to Carter, who was twitching.

"F-fine..." he went to turn, before suddenly turning and smashing his fist onto the side of Jason's mask. "Oh, jesus fuck..." Carter shook his hand as Jason took a swing. Carter hopped back and ducked, using his ex-SWAT martial arts to swing his foot at the back of Jason's knee. Jason fell to one knee, and Carter managed to hook his watch around the blade of the machete, before pulling back as hard as he could. The machete was pulled from Jason's grasp, and Carter quickly took a hold of it.

"Now what you gonna do." Carter asked, breathing hard. "You come and closer, and fuckin' closer and your gone to high heaven." Jason took a step forward, and Carter lunged forward, but miscalculated the weight of the machete, and went further down that the gut. The machete went through Jason's thigh, who grunted in pain. Carter backed away triumphantly, before suddenly gasped, blood dribbling from his mouth. He looked down to see five claws through his stomach. Carter pulled himself off the claws and turned to Freddy, who tipped his hat.

"Top O' the mornin, and congrats on besting Jason here. Anywho, we gotta chase after those two broads and their lackey, so, excuse me..." Freddy plunged two claws through Carter's eyes, before letting him slump to the ground, dead. "Jason, go limp your way to the hall ya big lummex. Go kill some people." With that, Freddy shot off in chase of Minori, Mizori and Dylan.

**LINE BREAK**

"Where the hell is he!" Nat exclaimed, walking with Victor, trying to track Trent.

"That guy's too unpredictable. I can't say I know." Victor said, before hearing whistling. "Wait, what's that?"

Nat stopped and perked her ears, the whistling getting nearer. "Is that... whistling?"

"Indeed it is." Said Death, as he strolled to the woman and man. "A nice tune if I do say so myse-"

"What the fuck are you doing here! Nat, go back to the hall, you need to go. You'll get killed otherwise."

"Uh-huh, I don't know who this guy is, but he's bad right. Good." Nat twirled around and pointed the rifle at Death.

"No! Don't be an idiot!"

Nat ignored Victor and let off a volley off bullets, which just phased straight through Death. Nat opened her eyes wide in surprise. "Wha-"

Death suddenly clicked his fingers, and Nat cried in pain as the gun heated up, burning her palms. "Who the fuck..."

"I go by many names blah blah blah but just call me Death, all right?" Death said, rolling his eyes, before clicking his fingers. Nat suddenly found herself thrown backwards straight into a thick tree trunk, grunting in pain. "In fact, I kinda want a statue for my new age, you know..." At that, Death clicked his fingers one more, and Nat turned into solid stone, the expression of pain still on her face.

Victor growled and ran forward, but was thrown back by another click of the fingers. "Oh for... what is it with dead people I don't want back, coming back! Bludworth, how there you abuse you're 'position'!"

Death was suddenly thrown sideways and Paige barrelled into him. "Okay, let's do it!" Paige and Victor stared down Death.

'_Fuck... even with my power, two people who can't die as they are already dead can beat me...'_ Death waved a mock hand. "See ya, gotta go!"

Death then disappeared, leaving Victor and Paige to stare at Nat's statue in sorrow.

"What's he planning..." Victor muttered, as Paige sighed.

"I have no idea, but the day's coming to an end. Come on, let's go to the hall."


	17. Three Fears

**(Thanks to Zro-Kemuri 9t6, angie2282, Can't Get Any Better, zackt2010, and Newtilator for your reviews! BTW, my Final Destination Ride to Hell is being written and the first chap is up. Second is this feautures more deaths! Yay! Don't hate me..." **

Paige and Victor stared at the wreckage of the hall, mouths agape.

"What the hell happened here?" Victor asked, shaking his head slightly.

"I'm more worried about where everyone is if I'm honest." Paige replied, before spotting something further away. She jogged over, and then stopped. "Look at this."

Victor walked over, then sighed. Violet's body was laid on the ground, her head completely smashed to pieces. The pipe next to it told someone with a lot of strength had done this.

"If she escaped, then the others must've too, right?" Victor asked.

"I sure as hell hope so..." Paige muttered, before spotting bloody footprints on the floor. As she reached down to see how recent it was, her hand flickered. She snapped her head to Victor. "What time is it?"

Victor looked at the watch on his hand. "Eleven PM."

"Shit. We got an hour till we go. We have to kill Jason and Freddy, plus imprison Death." Paige looked to Victor. "Right, here's what we are going to do. We will go find the group, as no doubt Freddy and Jason will be heading there. Come on."

**LINE BREAK**

The group had in fact took to the cabin nearest to the lake, all close together in the cabin meant for three people, not nine.

"What do we do! What the hell to we do!" Aria asked, stressed and grabbing her hair. Elizabeth put a comforting arm around her, and whispered comfort to her.

"Please, just be quiet so we can sort this out, okay?" Leslie tried, but he wasn't a natural shouter.

"HEY! SHUT THE HELL UP FOR ONE FUCKIN' MOMENT WILL YOU!" Tanzi bellowed, easily silencing the group.

"Woah, you got a nice set of lungs on you..." Zeke said admiringly, making Tanzi smile, glad she was in the shadow so no one would see her blushing.

"Thanks." Tanzi said, before turning to the group. "Okay, we can't just sit around and wait to be killed, either by an 'accident' or by those serial killers. I can tell you right now they aren't going to wait around for us to make sure we are ready. But if we start doing something now, then we can get them and hopefully defeat or kill them."

"And what is your suggestion oh fearful leader?" Elizabeth said sarcastically.

"I am NOT the leader, okay!" Tanzi said, exasperated. "We all work as one unit, I'm only speaking up. But anyway, I know that next to the mess hall, there was a small radio room next to it, so four of us will make our way there."

"What! But that would be destroyed!" Natayla called out.

"It was made by brick, not wood. So there's a strong possibility it survived the blast, and that the radio can be accessed. We will use this radio to get help from the rangers... hopefully."

"And who will these 'destined' four be?" snarled Elizabeth.

Tanzi sighed. "Well... It'll be safer for the last for on Death's list to go, as they won't have to worry about being killed for at least a while."

"Isn't that a bit selfish?" Felicity challenged.

Zeke flared at the jibe directed at Tanzi. He stalked up to Felicity and stood his ground. "What? Would you rather to try and go and be killed, or have someone who can actually do it? Would you? Because I sure as hell don't won't ANY of us dying, so it'll be quicker, easier, and much more efficient if me, Leslie, Tanzi and Camille go, because we won't have to worry so much about Death! You lot will be safer sitting here, not moving, and trying NOT to get killed, you got that? Have you!"

Felicity was speechless, surprised someone had talked to her like that.

"That's what I thought." Zeke said triumphantly.

Leslie continued. "Now that's been cleared up, and don't want the rest of you doing nothing. So if each of you look at of the windows and doors for any sign of the three killers. And for god's sake, do NOT fall asleep, do not even 'rest your eyes' you have to be constantly alert! Constantly! We are going to make haste, so we will see you later."

Tanzi nodded to Camille, and they exited the doors, followed by Leslie and finally Zeke, who gave a dirty look to Felicity before exiting and shutting the door behind him.

Felicity shook her head and sat down in the chair, folding her arms and looked to the others. Aria and Elizabeth were still together, next to the wall and talking quietly. Natayla was sitting on her own, having moved a chair so she could face out of the window. Amy was doing the same next to her, and Felicity yawned, just as a large cracking was heard.

Aria shrieked with pain as a large machete had managed to protrude through the weak floorboards and into her foot, before a hand burst through the floorboards, grabbed Aria's ankle and pulled her downwards, disappearing into a dark hole.

"Out! Get out!" Felicity shouted, and Amy and Natayla were in no rush to disobey. Felicity faced Elizabeth, who was looking down the hole. "Come on! Let's go!"

"No way!" Elizabeth crouched down. "My sister's down there."

"Your funeral." Felicity replied, before exiting the door.

Elizabeth took a breath, before hanging down the hole her full length, before dropping. She landed on something squelchy, and she shrieked slightly, holding her chest. An oil lamp hung on the wall, showing that she was in a tunnel of some kind, and that the thing she had stood on was a body... but not Aria's thankfully.

Elizabeth breathed in and out, before starting to walk down a tunnel. Fresh blood lined the walls, which worried her greatly. She walked forward again, and then screamed as Aria's body dropped from the ceiling, a large hole way her heard should of been. First Elizabeth stared, before suddenly wailing in despair, clutching Aria's body and tears streaming down her eyes. "Your alive! Aria, your alive aren't you! Yes... yes you are!"

In her grief, Elizabeth didn't notice the figure until it was upon her. She was just about to scream when the machete was stuffed through the bottom of her jaw straight through to the top of her head.

**LINE BREAK**

Minori, Dylan and Mizori were still running, but were getting slower and slower as exhaustion took over.

"Must keep going... keep going..." Minori muttered, letting her tired legs run. Suddenly, a cracking sound was heard, and a tree trunk fell down. The three didn't have time to stop, and the tree fell straight on them, crushing Dylan's leg, Minori's arm, and catching Mizori on the forehead. All three were knocked out cold.

Freddy shook the wood off of his claws, before grinning. "Finally, let's get into someone's dreams! A nightmare on Crystal Lake, so to speak! HA!" Freddy then disappeared.

**LINE BREAK**

Mizori groaned, lifting herself up on all fours. The first thing she noticed was the heat, then the yellow-orange light, and finally the coldness of the metal. She shot to her feet and saw Dylan and Minori laid out next to her. A minute passed and Mizori managed to get the couple up.

"Wh-where are we?" Minori asked fearfully, clutching Dylan's arm.

Mizori gulped, but made herself walk forward. "I don't know. Someone must have brought us here."

"It's like a boiler room..." Dylan muttered, as the three started to walk.

Metal contraptions covered the walls and floors, emitting steam and heat which in only a few minutes made the three sweaty and exhausted. The path just kept on going and going, never ending, only going.

A hissing was heard, and Minori shrieked as a huge boa slithered round the corner, easily the size of a large sewer pipe. Dylan protectively pushed the two girls back, as the snake suddenly had a fedora on it's head, and had a scaly pattern of red and black lines. When it opened it's mouth, a large line of what looked like metal spikes were in place of teeth.

"Wh-what the hell is that! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Minori shouted, throwing her heeled shoe at the snake in desperation. This turned out to be a fatal mistake. The snake seemed to grin, before it slithered forward towards the dumb struck Minori as she stared into hypnotizing eyes.

"Minori! Stop playing around, come on!" Mizori shouted, about to jump forward when the snakes mouth shut tight. Straight around Minori's waist. Her legs fell to the ground.

"No!" Dylan shouted, before roaring in anger. He ran forward clumsily when the scenery suddenly changed, and he was in a boxing ring, a burnt man wearing only the fedora and red and black trunks. He was wearing a pair of black boxing gloves.

"Give me what ya got! Come on! Punch me fool! Punch me! Or are you scared you might lose!"

"No..." Mizori muttered as her ex-boyfriend lunged forward. Freddy dodged to the side, and suddenly claws pierced the boxing gloves.

"Oh yes... I forgot to mention, I'mma dirty player!" Freddy stabbed the claws through the arm of a shocked Dylan, before pulling them out, and stabbing them straight through the crotch of Dylan. He yelled in pain, as Freddy smiled maliciously, and literally ripped his manlihood in pieces. "Oooh, never gonna have kids." At that, Freddy stabbed him between the eyes, and turned to Mizori, striding forward slowly. "What's it gonna be? I can see the fear itself? Do you fear your ex-boyfriend? Your sister? A spider? No... what you fear... you fear death!"

Mizori eyes grew wide as Freddy grabbed her around the neck. "So? Do you want a swift death, or a long death?"

"I-"

"BUZZ! Wrong ladio! It's the long death for you." Freddy suddenly stabbed his claws through Mizori's stomach, once, twice and kept on going, practically shredding Mizori's stomach open. She was still alive though, albeit not by very much. Freddy continued to stab and stab in the arms, legs, everywhere except the places that would kill her instantly.

Freddy yelled in delight, and continued stabbing, even after Mizori died of blood loss, and continued to stab when she was unrecognisable and basically a bloody mulch, blood splattered all over his face.


	18. Please Hold

**Thanks to Lance-Dusk, angie2282, zackt2010, Zro-Kemuri 9t6, for your reviews! Appreciate them! Allright, only around 2 or 3 more chapters till the finale, which i hope will work. Anbywho, read on! **

"Shit, shit, shit!" Felicity cursed, running as fast as she could the opposite direction from the cabin. Natayla and Amy were nowhere to be seen. "Why did I come here? I was safe in my house damnit!" She continued to run, passing another cabin, and seeing a trail going through the woods. "Perfect."

Just as she got to the beginning of the trail, someone barrelled into her. She gasped in pain, and rolled against the floor, until she lay face down, breathing heavily.

"...the fuck?"

Felicity winced and stood up, ignoring the blood dripping from her elbows and facing the man. "Trent?"

"What the fuck do you want?" Trent answered, a large bloody scratch down his face.

"TRENT?"

"Oh, what the hell, man! What now!" Trent turned to the sound of the voice to Victor running towards him. "Oh, fuck no." Trent started to run, but Victor was already upon him, smashing a fist into Trent's face.

"WHAT'S YOU PROBLEM!" Victor yelled in Trent's face, spittle flying from his mouth. "You can't just kill a guy in cold blood like that!"

"Well, I did. What's it to you." Trent turned again, but Victor grabbed the back of his collar. Trent dropped his shoulders. "Let me go."

"No can do. You need to explain yourself."

"Let. Me. Go."

"I said no!"

"LET ME GO!" Trent roared, turning around and head butting Victor in the head, before bringing out his pocket knife.

"What? You think you can stab me?"

Whistling suddenly penetrated the air, and while Victor and Trent ignored it, Felicity looked to the man in the suit, confused.

Trent growled, and threw his penknife like a dart. Victor quickly ducked, and the knife hit the suit-ed man straight in the middle of the eyes.

"Well. That wasn't very nice"

Victor turned at the sound of the voice. "Death!" he hissed.

Death flicked the penknife out of his skull. "Oh, don't mind me, I got somewhere to go." Death started whistling again, and walked off.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Trent slammed a fist into the side of Victor's head, before kicking him in the gut. He took a look at the trail, and ran off, leaving Victor and Felicity behind. They went to move, but found they couldn't.

"Wh-what?" Felicity muttered, trying to move to no avail.

"Oh, pardon me." Death walked back into sight and consulted his watch on his wrist, which consisted of skulls rather than numbers. "In around a minute, I deal with girl. But for the moment." Still looking at his watch, Death flicked his wrist; and Victor found himself flying back, hitting a tree, slouching to the floor. Another flick of the wrist, and the tree snapped in two, before the trunk went straight through Victor's chest. "I know I can't kill you properly for now, but just stay here." His finger kept on twirling round and round, mesmerising Felicity.

Felicity started in fear as Death glared at her straight in the eyes, which were black with white pupils.

**LINE BREAK**

Amy and Natayla leant on the cabin, taking a breather.

"Did... you see... where Felicity... went?" Natayla asked, breathing hard.

"No, sorry."

"Fuck!" Natayla cursed, slamming a palm against the cabin, which resulted in a broken nail. "We're probably the only survivors now!"

Amy pointed up.

"What?" Natayla looked up, and almost leapt with joy. A large electricity cable ran across the top of the cabin and over the top of the trees in the forest. "You are a genius! We follow those, we'll come to civilization eventually!"

"I'm gonna take a breather first." Amy said, slouching down onto the ground and looking up, not noticing one of the screw were slowly twisting out of their sockets.

**LINE BREAK**

"Tick. Tock." Death looked to felicity again, before grinning. "Such a pleasure to wait for your own death, isn't it? How do you feel?"

"I-"

"Times up!"

**LINE BREAK**

As Amy glanced up, she saw a spark fly from the wire, and then it start to fall.

As If in slow motion, Natayla got up from the floor and strode towards Amy with her hand out. "Watch out!" she shouted, but knew she wouldn't be able to do anything.

Amy looked at Natayla, missing the shout, just when the wire twisted in the air and struck her in the mouth. She started to convulse and writhe, electricity coursing through her body. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she started to foam, even after she had died.

Natayla fell vomit rising from the stench of burning flesh, and promptly vomited in a bush, crouching down on to all fours, emptying the days food from her.

**LINE BREAK**

The moment Death felt that Amy had died, he twisted his whole hand.

For a second, Felicity felt nothing, and then her arm broke at the elbow. She screamed in pain as her other arm was snapped in two, followed by both legs. As she fell, her spine was struck in two, and she fell to the floor, barely alive.

She whimpered, unable to feel her body, before her head twisted sharply to the side, snapping her neck and killing her.

Death grinned. "While I was here. What was I doing? Oh yes, the lake. Freddy and Jason should meet me there." And off Death went with a merry tune.

**LINE BREAK**

"Wow. That thing looks like a piece of junk..." commentated Zach, staring at the radio room's inside. "I'm not sure how we will get this working..."

Camille cracked her fingers. "Like this." She walked over and pressed a couple of buttons, before picking up the receiver. A buzz was heard, before a click. "Hello? Can anyone hear this transmission."

"Wow... she's good with her hands..." Leslie commented, smiling ever so slightly.

"How may I help you?" Said a nasally voice.

"You can help me by contacting the police please."

"What service?"

"What do you mean what service? The police, you know, the ones that drive cars and have flashing lights? Yes, those police, I need them. Now." Camille said sarcastically, irritated.

"Please hold."

"I cannot hold! I need the police now."

"Please calm down Ma'am."

"I am calm."

"Please hold."

"Let me deal with this." Tanzi said, promptly taking the receiver and taking a deep breath. "Get the please right this second you worthless piece of crap. With have no time to exchange pleasantries or listen to 'hold' music, so get the police on the line. Right. Now."

"What is the nature of your call?"

"The nature of the call is that a fuckin' murderer, in fact, make that two, no, THREE murderers is hunting us down one by fuckin' one. We are fighting for our lives here!"

"Please hold."

"Okay, get this into your thick, dumbass skull! There were thirty of us, and now, it is most likely the four of us! So get the damn police, on the damn phone. NOW!"

"..."

"Hello?"

"Please hold."


	19. Preparation for the Party

**(Thanks to Zro-Kemuri 9t6, Lance-Dusk, zackt2010, angie2282, mentosgoboom for your reviews! Okay, this of course is the penultimate chapter. Next time shall be the end of the story, and the start of the next, which I'll tell about at the end next chapter. Read on for the start of the end!)**

Natayla whimpered, trying hard to look at the dead body of the young Amy. She had managed to stop the current going through the teen by knocking the wire away with a stick, but angry red burns were all around Amy's face and mouth. Natayla had managed to drag Amy into the cabin they were next to, and put her into the bed, before covering her with a sheet. She said a quick prayer for Amy to go somewhere better, and gulped, stepping out of the cabin.

The night time breeze made her hair rise slightly, and she shivered, hugging her arms across her chest, the inky blackness making the trees and rocks out of proportion. An army of shadowy creatures stared at her, waiting for her to move.

Natayla, the sharp stick in hand, started to move down the worn path, heading somewhere. Any was better than a place where death had happened.

"Natayla? That's right, isn't it?"

Natayla turned, raising her stick warily, ready to run at a moment's notice. Instead, she saw the brown-haired Paige Calloway standing under a tree, her image slightly transparent. "Yes, and your... Paige, right?"

Paige nodded.

"B-but... why are you... you know..." Natayla meekly motioned to Paige's image.

"Transparent? Well, let's say my time here is running out. For now, we have to find the others."

"They are most likely dead." Natayla said sadly. "Everyone is dead, aren't they."

Paige's face showed no emotion. "We can't be so sure. If they aren't dead, they'll meet us at the lake. Come on."

**LINE BREAK **

Tanzi threw the receiver against the radio, thoroughly annoyed. "Fucking..."

"What now?" Leslie asked, propping himself on a piece of metal jutting out from the wall.

"We go to the lake."

The four turned to the doorway, where Victor was standing.

"Victor?" Leslie questioned. "Why're you transparent, and where' s Paige?"

"My times running out. I got around fifteen minutes left. And Paige has gone to find others. But It's a pretty good gamble that there is no-one left."

"Why are we going to lake, man? I mean, that's freaky shit right there, we need to get the hell outta this campsite, right?" Zeke asked.

"Paige said to go to the lake. And that is exactly where we are going. We better leave now though. She'll meet us there." Victor said.

**LINE BREAK **

"So, so, so..." Death strolled back and forth in front of the two murderers. "One of you got stabbed in the thigh, practically disabling fast running... and another got caught up in someone's dream and managed to miss out on a number of incidents in which you could have killed some people." Death suddenly stopped, and flung back his hair, before staring with his unnatural black and white eyes straight at Freddy and Jason, who stiffened.

"Now, don't get me wrong, you are great killers who have killed a number of people in your time. But if you make mistakes like that, you could ruin my plan completely! I don't appreciate mistakes like that, and they will not be welcome in my new 'paradise'."

"S-sorry..." Freddy said, staring at the ground. He may scare a number of people, but he was defiantly scared of this powerful entity in front of him. "So what ya got planned for us now?"

"What I got planned for you now, is to prepare to join your comrades in battle."

Freddy's eyes widened, and even Jason stood taller, and strip of fabric around the hole in his thigh. "Y-you don't mean...!"

"Yes. In a mere fifteen minutes, my plan shall happen, and my 'paradise' shall be formed. The world will be born again, and the human's will be no more!" Death smashed his fist into a tree in anger. "The vile, despicable humans... with their non-sensical religions and beliefs. God? Allah? Don't make me laugh! Their ignorance in death displeases me so... so much! But... that can be reformed. Once I get our comrades, we shall rule as one. No humans shall be in our way, no-one I don't want will be there. William Bludworth shall fall! The fool, taking up MY position! But no worries..."

Death seemed to be talking to himself as he stared at the sky. "He shall fall... just like the humans. Every soul that doesn't pledge their allegiance and join my paradise shall fall, EVERYONE SHALL FALL!" Death took a deep breath, before looking at Jason. "But... it seems a human has already pledged his allegiance to me, but alas... he is alive... I guess we should fix that, shouldn't we Jason?"

Jason stiffened, just as the straps of his mask split, and his mutilated face showed pain as he clutched his heart, falling to his knees, making a whining sound.

"Do not be scared. You shall rise as powerful as ever. Living people have no place in my 'paradise'." Death flicked his finger, and Jason ceased to breath, falling with a hard THUMP on the ground. Death walked over to his body, and placed the mask on the face. "And thus the monster will rise to again terrorise the lands." A faint glow outlined Jason's body and Death's hand, before Jason shot up, holding a large hand on his mask. "And the monster shall serve his master..." Death whispered, before strolling back to his original position.

"Only one thing left to do." He grinned, throwing his head back and letting out a roar of laughter. "LET THE PARTY! BEGIN!"

**(So, only five remain, for two to survive. Leslie, Tanzi, Zeke, Camille, and Natayla fight to get the two available places to survive. The rest... shall die. Also, don't forget about a certain biker. Paige and Victor has these five, but what will happen in the finale of A Nightmare at Crystal Lake? See you next time to find out!) **


	20. A Nightmare at Crystal Lake

**(Thanks to Lance-Dusk, Zro-Kemuri 9t6, Can't Get any Better, zackt2010 and jamesss for your reviews! It's been a helluva pleasure writing this story for you, on my take of horror and supernatural. Talking of supernatural, it's gets a LOT more on this chapter, and the next story. It'll make a good movie though... maybe? XD Read on for the finale of a Nightmare at Crystal Lake!)**

It took five minutes, but eventually Victor's group of Leslie, Zeke, Tanzi and Camille made their way to the outskirts of the lake, hiding in the bushes. They saw Death standing away from them, talking to Freddy and Jason.

"Woah... are you sure we should be here?" Zeke questioned, staring at the three killers.

"Yes. Paige said to be here, and we will meet her." Victor replied, now almost completely transparent, which gained worried looks from Tanzi.

"How long do you have left Victor?" she asked, worried.

"An estimated five minutes." Victor replied, biting his lip nervously, when a rustle caused him to look over.

Paige appeared, Natayla close in tow. "Hey. You're not dead."

"I am. But they're not, obviously." Despite the circumstances, Victor grinned at Paige, who smiled hesitantly back. "So; what's the plan?"

"We have got five minutes to defeat Death completely, as well as get rid of Freddy and Jason."

"And how the hell are we meant to do that!" Zeke exclaimed loudly, before realising his mistake. Death had stopped talking, and now all three were staring at the bushes. "Ooh... shit... sorry guys..."

"You idiot!" Paige hissed.

"Come here, little kids." Death called out, striding towards the bushes. "You can't hide from me. So get you behinds and face me like grown-ups."

"Gah hah hah!" Freddy laughed. "They're just whining little kids, there not gonna appear ya know."

Jason nodded in agreement, but raised his machete all the same.

In contrast to Freddy's words, Paige and Victor stood up, staring straight at Death.

"What are you doing?" Camille asked. "They'll kill us for sure now."

"He always knew we were here anyway." Paige said. "Get up. We go for one last charge."

"One last charge?" Death said, raising his eyebrows. "Are you kidding me princess? It appears you are about to disappear, and even you two who are already dead can't hope to beat me, Freddy or Jason. And your deciding to kill those humans as well? Princess, you are a fool. I advise you tell your little friends to run for their lives. They'll be dead soon anyway."

"We're not going to go!" Leslie exclaimed, standing up next to Paige. "We've gone through way to much because of you to just go running of. I'm sick of it! Even if it means I die, I'm going to try a defeat you. I may be human, but even human's can be strong!"

This time, Tanzi stood up, shaking slightly, but nevertheless determined. "Yeah! You lot have killed for no apparent reason!"

"I'm Death, bitch! Hear the name!"

"I know your Death, but does that mean you just take people when you feel like it?" Tanzi demanded. "You should wait until there time, rather than playing with people's lives and giving them 'visions' so you can play childish games! You killed Fred, you killed me friends and everyone dear to me!"

Zeke and Camille followed with standing up, not saying anything, but determined to help their new friends.

Natayla stayed out of sight, horrified. "You're crazy... so crazy..." she muttered, before quickly standing up and taking off in a run.

"Hah! That's how we like it! But, no-one's going anywhere." Death said, and flicked his finger. Natayla felt a force on her stomach, and she was thrown back, past a shocked Tanzi and straight tin front of Death's feet. She stood up, shaking uncontrollably. "Aaw. Ain't that just cute?" At that, Death thrust his hand straight through Natayla's stomach, snapping the spine and paralysing her. As she fell downwards, he kicked her in the face, before stomping straight on her neck, breaking it. "You want to come at me? DO IT!"

At that, Paige and Victor ran forwards, followed by Tanzi, Leslie, Zeke and Camille. Death grinned, and moved to the side, motioning for Freddy and Jason to deal with the humans. Paige and Victor immediately turned to go to Death, while Freddy and Jason stepped in the way of the humans. They stopped, not knowing what to do.

Zeke suddenly let out a cry and ran forward, to get backhanded by Freddy. He hit the ground and rolled, coughing, four thin scratches on his cheek. Freddy moved forward, by Tanzi barrelled into his back, before grabbing his arms and trying to keep them behind his body. "You want a battle bitch? Fine!" Freddy lurched forward, and Tanzi hit the ground hard.

Leslie quickly ran towards the free Jason, before suddenly stopping, and ducking down, avoiding the machete slash. He tried to kick Jason's knee, but was kneed in the face for his efforts. As he went back, he landed hard on his back, gasping in pain. Jason leant over him, but he suddenly jerked and let out a grunt of pain, a sharp stick sticking through the eyehole of his mask. Camille had another stick in her hand, and she went to stab him again, but Jason grabbed the stick, snapped it in two and grabbed her slim arm.

"No!" Leslie shouted, scrambling to his feet, but he was an inch too late to stop the machete from plunging straight into Camille's belly. She gurgled and stumbled back as Leslie used his whole weight to slam into Jason, staggering him. Not a fighter, Leslie was already out of breath, and he paused for a moment, and this was all Jason needed. He slammed his palm into Leslie's face, and he felt warm liquid seeping down his face and excruciating pain in his nose, and realised it had been broken.

Freddy went forward, but Zeke dived forward and took out his leg. Freddy narrowed his eyebrows and hopped, before stomping down on Zeke's hand, breaking the fingers. He yelled in pain and moved back, clutching his hand close to him. Tanzi went to him and went to look at his hand when he pushed her away, her face inches from Freddy's claws. Freddy growled in irritation, and lunged forward for Tanzi, but Zeke grabbed hold of his arm, and wouldn't let go.

Jason kicked Leslie in the stomach, and he rolled sideways, groaning in pain. He faced Camille, who was bleeding heavily from her stomach and was deathly white, however, still alive. "It'll be fine..." Leslie assured her, before Camille's eyes widened, and she rolled forward using the last of her strength to move Leslie away from Jason's blade. Instead, it entered Camille's neck, and she gurgled, before falling limp. Jason growled and pulled the blade from the dead weight, and swung at Leslie who had just got up. It hit him in the chest, and cut a god few centimetres gash in it. He cried out in pain and moved back, blood seeping down his chest.

"Let... go of me... ya fucker!" Freddy shouted, waving his clawed arm back and forth, trying to get Zeke off of him.

"N-never!" he cried out, kicking at Freddy's leg. Freddy distracted, Tanzi moved forward an in a brave move grabbed the claws from Freddy's hand, and pulled, the glove coming off.

"Ya son of a bitch!" Freddy cried out, and head butted Zeke in the head, knocking him off. Tanzi through the claw behind Freddy, and it landed in the water with a splash. Freddy stalked forward and grabbed a fleeing Tanzi by the hair. "I hate broads like you. Just die!" He grabbed Tanzi's throat and squeezed. Tanzi flailed, quickly losing her breath. She kicked out, but Freddy was firm.

"GET OFF OF HER!" Zeke suddenly yelled, and grabbed Freddy's arm again. Freddy looked at him in irritation, and slammed his free palm into his face, knocking him back just as Tanzi fell limp in Freddy's hands. To make sure, Freddy ripped his fist from Tanzi's throat, taking a clump of skin, muscle and arteries with him. "Y-you bastard!" Zeke yelled, tears in his eyes. His brief time of knowing Tanzi had been the best for him, and he been attracted to her, but now he didn't even have a chance of telling her. He weakly went forward, to be kicked in the stomach. He lay on the floor, defeated and curled up into a ball, protecting himself from the sharp kicks from Freddy.

Death had enveloped himself in some sort of force ball, and any and all attempts from Paige and Victor failed to connect. "What, can't hit me? It looks like two of your friends are already dead." Despite herself, Paige turned to see Tanzi on the ground in a puddle of blood, and Camille face down on the floor. She felt a flair of anger and pointed her palm at Death. Death's eyes widened as he was blown back. He regained his balance and pointed his own palm at Paige. "Your time is running out, princess! If you don't go back, I know you will just fade away! So I'm not letting you get the chance!"

Paige's muscles lurched as she struggled with the force emitting from Death's palm. Sweat dripped down her face, and she was very almost flown backwards when Victor slammed his fist into Death's head. "WE HAVE TO GO!" he yelled, before running towards the defenceless Zeke. Paige nodded and turned towards Leslie and started to run.

"STOP THEM!" Death yelled, causing Freddy and Jason to turn. Death fired to blasts of air at Victor and Paige, but they both ducked and grabbed onto their respective person. Victor grabbed Zeke's arm, while Paige caught Leslie's ankle. "NOW!" Death pointed both palms, and two huge explosions suddenly happened, ripping apart the floor and tree, leaving two gaping craters. He smiled in satisfaction, but then frowned when the smoke cleared.

There were no bodies or blood in the holes. Death then grinned. "I guess I must've decimated them completely! HAHA!" He turned to Freddy and Jason. "Let's do it."

The two nodded, and knelt down on one knee, facing the lake. Death stood between them, and raised both hands. "_I command the earth to split and let forth the demon's of destruction! I command them to rise from the depths of hell itself, and join their master! I command my army to rise!"_ Death raised his arms, and a huge pillar of darkness shot from the lake, spinning like a tornado. The weather instantly changed, and thunder rumbled and lightning struck the tree's, causing a number of fires. Shadowy orbs few from the torrent of darkness, and landed behind Death, shadowy and grinning figures of death and destruction. Eight separate figures, bigger than the shadowy figures and much more humanoid, apart from a small one, stood right next to Death, joined by Freddy and Jason.

Death faced them, and yelled out in the storm. "Tonight we shall dine on the human's blood and flesh! Tonight you shall be saturated and the new earth shall be created. I shall be god and you shall gain power never before you have had. The ten of you will be my knights, my kings, and my generals. We shall build anew the earth again!"

The eight hooded figures flung back their hoods, revealing eight infamous and murderious serial killers. These eight, Freddy, and Jason stared up into the sky, laughing.

"And thus! A new chapter begins!" Death let off a loud and long laugh as the figures faced him. "Let us give the humans a day they will never forget... or survive!"

**(Ooh aar... Well... the survivors are of course Zeke and Leslie. Who woulda guessed? Me! AHAHAHAHA!... oh, i hope that was unexpected. So, I guess I should inform you of the final story in this saga of stories of mine? Here we go.**

**The humans are all but destroyed. Death and his ten 'King's' have killed off hundreds of thousands of millions to create 'paradise'. But the humans are not all lost. A few have survived the onslaught, and these few have been given the mission to save earth and destroy Death once and for all. Lead by William Bludworth, Paige Calloway, Victor Kinsley, Leslie Carlson, and Zeke Kurosagi, these few 'select' inherit special abilities, and they head on a quest to the very depths of hell itself. **

**Sound fun? It is a Create-a-character story of course, so It'll be up very soon after this chapter with the character sheet and a bit more explanation. It shall be entitled :The Apocalypse, and will be up on the 'Misc Movies' section. Thanks a lot again, and check out the character and submit your own questie for the title of 'savior of the earth' XD Thanks, and see you then! **


End file.
